Living the lie
by Sempiternus Vigilia
Summary: Ashley Davies is 18 and already been to hell and back, with nothing to loose she lives dangerously. That is until she bumps into Spencer Carlin, but is Ashley beyond saving? Rated an M due to drug references etc
1. Better late than never

Better late than never.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own South of nowhere or its characters L

It was twelve o'clock when Ashley Davis pulled into king high, radio blaring.

_**Dealt your cards,**_

_**You chose to fold,**_

_**NEVERMORE!**_

_**Can you grow old.....**_

Her father's lyrics faded as she shut off the ignition. Smiling to herself she stepped out of her 4x4 it was the only song they had worked on together, the last song before.....BANG!

She was torn from her thoughts, knocked over by some blonde. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Pulling herself to her feet Ashley noticed the girl was still sprawled face down, clearly embarrassed. Scooping up her books Ashley offered the girl a hand. "Thanks and im soo sorry," the blushing girl muttered, dusting herself off, but Ashley had already zoned out, before she had a chance to take in her attacker here attention had been drawn elsewhere. Aiden Dennison, once Ashley's dream guy, had swaggered past, a gang of oggling girls in his wake and some broad on his arm. They had dated two years ago until Ashley had a miscarriage. Aiden became possessive and overpowering, focusing on his sports and becoming the one thing Ashley really hated, a jock. Ashley however threw up defensive walls and turned to her music for comfort.

"Erm sorry again," the blonde murmured, taking this opportunity to make a quick get away. Shaking her head Ashley snapped out of her daze,

_God! Stop daydreaming Davis!_

She mentally scalded herself, only just catching sight of the blonde darting away.

_MMM nice ass........._

"Hey Ash!" a familar voice greeted her as she made her way upto the main building, "Where have you been? O.K. a day or two but hun! Its been two weeks since school started, i was worried you know?" As the brunette made her way inside she was greeted by her 'best friend' Maddison. Ash rolled her eyes as she prepared for the lecture that was to come. "I had some stuff to take care of....." Ashley smiled to herself recalling a particularly good house party. "You mean getting hammered, stoned and swanning off with whoever takes your fancy" Maddison scalded, turning Ashley's grin into a frown. This was what annoyed her about Maddison, she just could'nt except her friends chosen lifestyle, it was her life, she was living it, why could'nt she just butt out. "Yeah, something like that." she replyed already bored with Maddison's topic choice. "Ash!!!" "Look Mad's, i don't need another lecture! Now what's been goin on at king high?" The latina girl glared at the toned rock chick, who continued walking down the hall, pretending not to have noticed her aggitated friend.

Thinking better than to push the point Maddison decided to let this one slide, "Mike wants your head," She informed her friend, still bitter at being ignored. "Whats new?" Ashley sighed, she had been expecting this, Mike (her principle) had been trying to get her expelled ever since her fathers death a year and a half ago. "He looked pretty peeved, A, I'd go find him before he finds you." Maddison suggested as she came to a stop outside her classroom. Her brown eyes, full of concern met Ashley's, "Babes, if you worried about me anymore, i'd think you had a thing for me." Ashley teased, playfully batting her lashes. "Ewww! No way! I ain't no dyke!" Maddison squeaked pulling a face. Ashley laughed at this blowing her homophobic friend a kiss before she could dissapear behind the door.


	2. Just another brick in the wall

**Just another brick in the wall.**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own south of nowhere or its characters

Five minutes later Ashley found herself outside a heavy oak door, swinging inwards to reveal a stuffy looking gentleman in a pinstriped suit and slicked back grey hair. "Come in Miss Davis! I do believe we need a little chat." He beckoned to an empty leather armchair in his equally stuffy office. With an eye roll Ashley casually drifted over to the armchair, "Ashley where have you been for the last two weeks?" he looked at her knowingly, leaning against his grey filing cabinet. Dropping into the seat she shrugged "forgot what day school started, figured if I left it a while it would defo be on when I got back" resting her new vans on the highly polished desk in front of her. She smirked as mikes eyes bulged in anger, "Then why didn't you ask Mr. Elms?" Mike fumed pulling a copy of 'talk times' from the cabinet and slamming it on his desk. "Or else Miss Banks!?!? You know, the fellow classmates you where out with! They made it back on the right date!" He vented while signalling for her to take one. Reluctantly she reached out for the magazines; "you shouldn't believe everything you read in these you know" Ashley stated. "Its not so much what I read........" Mikes voice trailed off as he waited on her next excuse. It was then she caught sight of her image splashed across the front pages. The first copy was Ashley and a tall brunette girl making out, entangled outside a nightclub, a bottle of whiskey in her one hand, the other disappearing under the girls skinny jeans. "What!!!" She spluttered sitting upright to get a better look at the front page. "She goes here?"

Mikes jaw dropped "You mean you had only just met her?" he managed, "You didn't even know her before this!" thrusting his hand to the 'times' "Nope. But I got to know her," Ashley winked at Mike "Mind if I keep this?" she asked absentmindedly waving the magazine under his nose. Shaking his head in disbelief he watched Ashley turn to the following week's issue. "Hey! I remember this one! Jake's house party! It was good, but he was a terrible kisser!" Ashley punched her finger into the image of her and a tanned Luke Elms, kissing outside a large house, clearly both drunk.

"What where you thinking!" her principle exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "Yeah I thought that, don't worry though nothing happened. I don't go for guys. Just drunkenly kiss the odd hot one." She was dying to laugh but restrained as Mike was clearly on the verge of a heart attack. "Miss Davis! Do you know what kind of an image you are creating for this school?" Mike boomed out the last few words, clearly she had over stepped the mark, but Ashley didn't care people came here just because she did Mike had even told her that a few years back. "Yeah actually it's getting noticed now" she chided back slightly annoyed at his tone. "I could lose my job over your actions Ashley!" He almost screamed "I have to be seen as taking action! Unless your grades pick up im going to have no choice but to expel you." His words doing little to move her, "What a shame," Ashley she sighed patronisingly. "Ashley if you don't finish school, you don't get your inheritance" Mike brought her back to her senses. Her father had been a big rockstar and if mike took action she stood to loose a lot of money; part of the clause in Raife's will was that his daughters finished high school. "My mother has been supporting this school forever, but you're willing to throw all that away! Think of how that will affect your schools image!" She fired back eager to win the argument. "Miss Davis, you are a disruptive, failing student who cause's me nothing but problems not to mention a bad influence! I would be more than happy to sacrifice your mothers little donations to have you off my hands!" He spoke practically snarling. Seeing nothing to gain by upsetting him further Ashley turned and left, "Fine, whatever," she sauntered out of the office letting this information sink in.

_Well looks like this year is going to be harder than I expected_.....

Full of tension and anger Ashley looked for something to take her mind off what had just occured. Noticing the vacant reception desk across the hall, she bounded over and rang the bell several times. "Be with you in a sec!" the young girl chirped. Peering over the desk Ashley found the mousey haired girl head down, sifting through the paperwork under her desk. Siezing the oppertunity she walked behind the unsuspecting girl, leaning over her, she softly whispered in her ear, "Lost something?" startled the girl staggered upright. "Ashley you can't do that to me!" "What?" she laughed gripping the girl by her waist, she felt the other girls body tense up. Ashley enjoyed knowing how uneasy it made the other girl feel. "That...." loosening her grip Ashley took a step forwards "O.K. Jess, i won't do that...." Ashley asked watching Jess nervously look from her eyes to her lips as there faces drew closer. "So, what ya lost?" "Wha.... who? Who, its who. I 've actually lost a person" Jess rambled taking a while to gather her thoughts. She was in no way interested in women, but when it came to Ashley Davis, Woah! She went to putty. "She's a new girl ment to start today, from Ohio, just can't remember where i put her file....." she spoke fast, sliding away from Ashley and resuming her search. Smurking Ashley slipped back around the opposite side of the desk, _Nearly had her that time. _"Sorry Jess, no can help there, got my schedule?" Again Ashley lent over the desk, putting her black tank top to good use, this time she had the receptionist's full attention.

"Yeah. Erm, yes it's here." Overwhelmed the young girl quickly found Ashleys information. "Thanks hun" Ashley wavedfrom behind the sheet infront of her. She made sure to put extra emphasis on the sway of her hips as she moved away, fully aware of the receptionistd little crush.

_Right, half one. That makes it half way through science pffft forget that, next lesson.... SHIT! Two hours of english!_


	3. Blinded by the light

**Blinded by the light.**

Disclaimer: I do not. Nor ever will I, own south of nowhere or its vvvvv. Hot characters. Lol

AN: Thanks for reviewing guys :D glad you like it so far please stick with me. I'll do my best to update, though my job might slow things up throughout the week, will be writing the next chapters while there lol. But should update on the weekends whenever I kan. Hehe again loving the reviews you totally rock thanks for the support :D xxx

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Ashley was the first to her English class, "Miss Davis, so good to see you! Been enjoying the holiday a little too much so I hear" the English teacher chuckled, "come in dear, take a seat." The elderly teacher was one of her favourites, even if she despised the subject. "Hey sue, sorry im early, didn't feel like sitting through the rest of science." Her teacher nodded kindly as she made her way to her usual seat, next to the open window. Placing her trophy magazine in front of her she sprawled out on her desk. It was another scorcher of a day, the sun shone through the window warming her back nicely. She closed her eyes, with the gentle breeze rolling over her she almost felt as though she where at the beach...........

**************************************************************************************************************************

Ashley's POV.

"OUCH!" I was woken by a sudden weight on top of me. Blinking I looked around to find the classroom full, everyone looking at me and a blonde girl in a heap on my lap. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the brightly lit room. "Sorry, I'm not having the best day," her words taking a while to sink in. As it became apparent I wasn't going to flip out, the rest of the class turned their attention back to the whiteboard. "The sole of my converse has worn loose; they where my best pair!" the blonde pouted.

_Wow! _

I actually felt my jaw drop for a second. This girl was stunning! I couldn't find my voice. Clearly this was the new girl jess had mentioned. Not your usual LA wannabe glam girl, unlike Madison, this girl didn't need to dress up to look hot. Slowly I looked her up and down, her hair long and straight fell over her shoulders onto her white blouse. Below this she wore a simple belt on black three quarter lengths. Realising I was staring I quickly shook my head; "Sorry dozed off, I don't usually look this gormless..." The blonde just laughed "That's O.K. I can't see properly with this sun anyway, and for the record, I don't usually jump on girls laps" she finished raising her hand to eyes trying to shield the light, whenever she tried to look directly at me, but to no avail.

_You could jump in my lap any day......_

Leaning forward in her seat she pulled 'talk times' closer, "Ashley Davis....." she spoke bitterly, hearing my name i turned to see her tapping at my photo, "All I've heard about since I got here," the girl rolled her eyes. "I caught a brief interview on TV yesterday," she explained still not fully able to see me due to the sun. "I'm not into label!" she mimicked "Come on! make your mind up! Gay or straight?" She fumed waving her hand toward the magazine. I could only sit there smirking as it was clear, whoever this girl was she didn't recognise me. Anyone else would have put straight there and then, but the way she ripped the piss out of my interview was, dare I say it? Well it was kinda cute.

"I'm not exactly her biggest fan" I laughed "But you've got to admit she's hot....-you know for a girl" I added after seeing her reaction. "I guess...." she muttered blushing slightly.

_OK we have a challenge_

Having killed the conversation, we both turned to our work book, within half an hour we had finished. Despite mine sounding exactly the same as the blondes, I had actually finished! I looked over to find her scribbling on a piece of paper, where she had scrawled 'Spencer' over and over. I take it your Spencer?" I grinned cheekily, hoping we would start talking again. The girl nodded "Spencer Carlin, I moved here from...." "Ohio," I cut in, "A er friend did mention a new girl." Sensing another lull in topics, I turned my attention to her shoe. "You said your sole had come loose?" I asked putting out a hand for her converse. "Oh. Yeah...." Spencer hesitated before bending down to pull of the offending shoe. The rubbery grip on the lip of the converse had slightly separated from the main shoe. "I think I can fix that" I beamed happy to be talking to her again. Rummaging through my bag I pulled out a penknife, cutting off the hanging piece of rubber. "There, at least you won't go attacking people any more." smiling warmly Spencer took her shoe back, her fingers brushing mine.

_Whoa, what just happened?_

"Thanks." I shuddered before realising I was smiling just as sweetly back.

_Oh man! I've known this girl what? Five minutes? I'm already crushing on her. Right come on Ash! Get yourself together! You know the rules, no time to get serious! Wayyyy too much fun to have before I get tied down._

"I had to do something, I mean, its bad enough your first claim to fame is rugby tackling Davis this afternoon" I managed to quickly change the mood with sarcasm, struggling to keep a straight face as the cold drained from Spencer's. "You, you heard about that?" she stammered.

_A HA! So it was you this morning Miss Carlin!_

"Oh yeah," I nodded biting my tongue, "Straight from the horse's mouth." "Oh great! It will be all around the school by now! AND everyone will hate me because I attacked there sour faced idol!" Looking up from my desk I glimpsed her stunning blues welling up.

_Wow O.K. she had to stop doing that!_

I felt bad to have made her feel so crappy. "Hey! Don't stress, she's not as bad as the paps would have you believe. She hasn't actually told anyone, she has far bigger issue's trust me. I was only winding you up."

_How doe's she do that? If it were anyone else I wouldn't give a rats._

"You were? But. She told you......" Spencer looked puzzled, it took me a while to recover, "Ye but I'm a special case see. We're pretty close." I assured the blonde glad to see some colour returning to her cheeks. "No wonder you where laughing at me, running your friend down like that!" Spencer fell silent, her cheeks now burning crimson, only adding to the beautiful eyes. "What's the real Ashley like then?"

"She might act big and tough," I laughed "but really she's well......." I trailed off.

_OMG Ashley! Shut up! why are you telling her this?!?!?!_

"You know, you should ask her yourself, why don't you hang out with us round school?" I offered not really knowing what i was doing. "Are you sure she won't be pissed?" she questioned as if unsure, "I'm sure, in fact se said it was nice bumping into you, oh yeah and than you had a nice ass....." I winked reassuringly. "Well so long as I don't get groped then yeah, I guess that would be nice, thank you." Spencer seemed to perk up a little after this, seeing her smiling again gave me a warm fuzzy.......

_Wait. No. Ashley Davis did not. No. Could not get those feelings. SHAKE IT OFF DAVIS!!!!_

_**RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG**_

A sharp ringing signalling the end of the day snapped me back to reality. Joining the crowd of students scrabbling for the door, me and Spencer got separated; I couldn't help a smile as an idea hit me.

***************************************************************************************************************************

AN: Would love to know what you guys are thinking so far. I've read some pretty awesome stories on here and figured I give it a shot. I only ever saw a few episodes kause my ex had a box set but got hooked on Spashley anyways lol. so please let me know how im doing so far, much appreciated El xoxox


	4. Crush, Crush

**Crush, Crush.**

**A/N****: **Hey ppl! Had a lot of writing time this week and finished chapter 4 today! Sorry if the plot has been kinda slow, just wanted you to get a feel for the characters. Things should start getting more eventful after this chapter, so plz plz stick with me :D

This ones for .HEART thanks for following the story ;p I really appreciate knowing what you guys are thinking. Keep reviewing! El X

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own south of nowhere or its characters

**Spencer's POV:**

After leaving the classroom I figured I'd wait around for....Ermm? Realising I never caught the other girls name, i hung back until the hallway had cleared, looking for anyone doing the same. It was then i saw one, Ashley Davis, lounging against the lockers opposite. In person, i could see the attraction; her hair fell about her face in curls, her dark brown eyes deep and intriguing. She was wearing a tight black tank top which hugged her frame perfectly, ripped jeans and a pair of vans. She seemed to be watching me stare. Willing myself over i held out my hand, we where both waiting on the same person so we might as well wait together. "Hey I'm Spencer Carlin, i met a friend of yours in my English class...." taking my hand and firmly shaking it "Ashley Davis" she replied "I do believe we met earlier," she smirked, "what was her name?" suddenly I realised how weird I would sound not knowing her name; "Yeah, I'm sorry abou-"

_**FALLINGGGG,**_

_**FATEDDDD,**_

_**I'VE READ BETWEEN THE LINES,**_

_**YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE FINE,**_

_**THOUGH I........**_

Ashley struggled to pull her cell from her pocket, sending something clattering to my feet. "Hello? Yeah. Outside English. Because! Whatever see you in a sec. Mad's! Just meet me by the car!" Ashley's conversation continued as I bent down and picked up the small penknife. Slowly it dawned on me. CLICK.

Ashley shut off her cell and looked up to find me bouncing the closed penknife in my palm. "So Miss Davis, when were you planning on telling me it was **you** in there?" The girl looked from the knife in my hand, to my face, raising an eyebrow, "Dunno really, just wanted to see how long you were willing to wait." I passed it back to her as she spoke "Not as dumb as you look then." she smiled. "Say's she who had o copy my work!" I laughed pretending to be offended.

"O...M...G!!!! How are you doin' that!" a sharp voice made me spin round, a Latina girl was waddling towards us from the end of the hall. "Ash! You were actually _smiling _**AND **_laughing!"_ The girl swaggered past m tottering on stupidly oversized heels, grabbing Ash. "Are you O.K. do you need a paramedic?" she asked sarcastically. Rolling her eyes Ashley just shrugged off the suffocating girl, "Mad's im fine! This. Is Madison," she almost groaned "Madison, Spencer." I smiled, acknowledging Ashley's friend Madison who, looked me up and down made a odd head movement and turned back to Ash. "And....why are we standing in the hallway again? I have been stood by your car for ages!"

_Good point I could have started walking half an hour ago!_

"Well I'd better, you know.....go, got a bit of a walk" I said turning to leave, unintentionally interrupting Ashley lecturing Madison on exadurating. The brunette didn't seem to mind; in fact she dropped the conversation and moving Madison aside. "Spence? You er, want a lift? she offered waving her keys, I hesitated for a second before turning back, "Yeah, sure if you don't mind," Ashley grinned, forgetting Madison and their argument, she walked me down the hall, the gob smacked Latina trailing behind.

***********************************************************************************************************************

"So A, what did mike have to say about your 'extended break'? A sulking Madison asked from the backseat, (Ash had insisted I rode upfront.) "You know same old bull, says that if I carry on the way I am going and my grades keep slippin, he will expel me or something blah, blah, blah." She replied waving her free hand, it shocked me how she was treating something like this so casually. Her face unreadable and eyes concealed behind sunglasses, she continued to stare at the road when she spoke to me "Don't worry Spence he's always threatening to do this and that." "Yeah but A! This is serious this time! He has never threatened to expel you before!" Madison leant between us, a look of concern on her face. "Ash, if you're failing I can always, you know, help you out with your homework and stuff." I offered, concerned I'd loose my new friend, plus she was HOT! Madison made a scoffing noise, "Trust me you won't change her darlin' so don't try!" Looking over her glasses I saw her discreetly shoot Mad's a warning glance in the mirror. "I'll be fine thanks Spence, besides you're in the same classes as me- Rock bottom. What difference will it make" she sighed winding down her window. This stung me a little but I said nothing, just turned to stare out of mine. "Hang on! That was Spencer's estate!" Madison pointed out as we sped past. "Aw well, guess that means next stops yours Maddy." She shot back.

I looked round at Ashley as she slyly winked from the corner of her glasses, while the Latina was peering out the rear window. "But you can turn around! I was _hoping _to have a _word" _she sulked throwing me a dirty look. "Well it can wait," Ash explained "I was going to suggest drinks at greys tonight. You guy's in?" "Ye I'm in, but we are sooo having this talk!" Ash just nodded and turned to me; "Erm, yeah i guess..." I smiled half-heartedly. "Great!" Ashley beamed coming to a stop outside a smaller house, where Madison scrabbled to climb out of the jeep. Honking twice before pulling off, Ash turned to me "Spence is that offer still on?" I looked at her a little confused, "You know, tutoring me and stuff?" She asked almost pleadingly. "Ye Ash, sure, as long as you _want_ to. I mean, i have my own grades to work on. The only reason I'm in those sets at the minute, is so they know what grades im capable of." My hurt clearly showing in my voice. "Ye I knew that. Before, I just...." She drifted off, for a while we both sat in silence before she added; "I'm sorry, if, what I said before upset you." Thanking her I turned back to my window.

_O.K. That was strange. Why would she turn me down so harshly one minute only to ask me the next? At least she apologised when she realised i was upset....._

"So, will you be needing a lift tonight Miss Carlin?"

_Plus when she spoke like that I got shivers! whooo Spencer! Maybe I'm moving a little too fast here? _

I couldn't help it though! This girl just did something to me i couldn't quite explain.

_GREAT! First day AND first crush of the year!_

"That's OK, my brother Glen did say he was going to grey's tonight actually, I can grab a lift off him." I managed slowly, still lost in my head. It was true; he had txt me in science;

_**HEY SPN. GOT SUM REAL COMPETITION HERE. **_

_**SUM CHUMP CALLED AIDEN. HOW R U GETTIN ON?**_

_**WE'RE GOIN 2 GREYS? :S SUM BAR AFTA 4 BEERS**_

_**U SHOULD COME. GLEN X X X**_

As far as brothers went he was great, looking after both me and my other brother clay, his only major flaw? He was a total jock.

Ash seemed to notice I was spacing, but the brunette just smiled at me, "You'd better not bail!" She warned, taking her eyes off the road to look round at me. "Hey! I said I'd be there, so I'll be there." I laughed at her looking over her glasses, "Good." she smiled turning back to the road. It was strange, I barely knew the girl yet, I couldn't help but feel like I'd known her forever already. "So, what's the deal with you and Mad's? She well, I don't think she likes me a whole lot..." I asked noticing we had turned into my street. Ashley just shrugged "We grew up together, used to be close but the last few years we've grown apart interest wise. We don't hang around much at school and her favourite hobby is nagging me about everything I do, but at the end of the day she's a friend. Anyway, if she gives you hassle, I mean any just let me know and I'll soon put her straight." She reassured me as she pulled up the handbrake. "Well, I guess this is your stop kido." She chirped, snapping me from my thoughts. "Wha? O, yeah...... Thank you for everything Ashley, I'll see you later k?" I quickly hugged her before jumping out of her car, running in to start getting ready.

A/N: Whoops. I just finished typing up my notes, so just turned the page over, kinda wrote on the back of sum guys statement! :s better destroy the evidence lol El x


	5. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

**Lifestyles of the rich and the famous.**

**A/N****: **

Sorry it's taken so long to update, but here's the next chapter.

A biiiiig thanks to **seyheystevierey** this chapters 4 u lol

I would love a mask and a white horse! Lmao the things I could get away with.....

And loving the advertising ;p Perez and the paparazzi is getting addictive update soon!!!

And .HEART you are special I think there's only u guys following it haha ;P

Thanks again guyz, hope you like this one let me know I don't quite know :/

El x

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own south of nowhere or its characters

Ashley glanced down at her watch for maybe the millionth time. 9 o clock! And still no Spencer! She of all people knew the only person she could trust was herself, so why did she even get her hopes up? Giving her up for a lost cause, she popped an ecstasy pill into her mouth, feeling the music flowing through her, the crowd around her becoming hazy, her feelings numbed. The fact Spencer hadn't showed left her feeling empty, she actually found herself relying on someone. As petty as it was she was quite looking forward to the girls company, she hadn't felt so grounded for a while.

Reaching out she seized an attractive blonde girl by the waist, pulling her closer. This temporary closeness helped her forget her emptiness if only for a little while. Leaning forward she played with the girls hair before hungrily pushing her lips against her own.

*********************************************************************

Unbeknownst to her; Spencer, Aiden and her two brothers had just walked through the doors.

"So Spence. What ya drinking? This ones on me" Aiden offered pulling out his wallet. "Yeah, it will be if you try anything with my lil' sis" Glen warned rowdily as they made their way towards the bar. Spencer watched the three boys, Aiden was a bit of a pretty boy, then again so was Glen, and their hearts where in the right places even if their brains weren't. Unlike Clay, cool and sophisticated, the other two craved attention, attention they were not getting. Turning to face the dance floor, it was not hard to see why. Ashley was stood centre of the dance floor, locking lips with Aiden's girl.

The small group stood dumbfounded for a second. It was Aiden that broke the ice, "We are sooo over....." he growled while clambering onto a barstool. "Spencer. Are you ok?" Clay eyed the girl who was hovering in a trace. "Yeah. Yeah, fine" she span round to join the boys at the bar, "I think I could do with that drink about now Aid."

*********************************************************************

Ashley staggered backwards due to the force the girl had returned her kiss. The two girls had giving up dancing, clinging to each other, they clumsily staggered round the dance floor. "HA HAH!" Good going girl!" Ashley was dimly aware of Madison somewhere to her left, but continued to grope the blonde. "But yeah. Like, you can stop now!" She intruded pulling the girl off her friend. "Hey!" "Yeah, hey Mad's! What gives?" Madison looked at the blonde her eyes shining evilly "That was a good one Ash! Aiden was stung that time!" Madison chimed attempting to startle the other girl, while pointing up to a dark haired boy cradling his beer at the bar. "Oh. Shit." Ashley dragged a hand down her face, suddenly recognising the girl. The last thing she needed right now was more tension between her and her ex.

"It's ok Ash your way better, _and_ he was getting serious!" Ashley shuddered as the girl spoke; she should have guessed this girl had 'Cheer Dufus' written all over her. Shrugging off the girl's arm that had snaked round her waist she nodded towards Aiden. "I think you'd better get back. I'm sorry but I didn't realise you had Aid's." She sniggered as the rejected girl cast he a hurt look before heading for what was left of her boyfriend. It was while she looked up at the bar that Ashley felt her heart sink, there she was one Spencer Carlin, deep in conversation with Aiden and his new cronies.

*********************************************************************

"I can't believe..... I mean, did she know you guys where dating?" Spencer reasoned, taking another swig of Archers. "She doesn't care. Ashley doesn't give a fuck about anyone but herself." Aiden stared into what remained of his forth pint. "She just has to break everything I ever have worth keeping!" He spoke bitterly before shaking it off; "Sorry. Going all weird on you." he laughed hollowly. "I don't get it she seemed so nice before, and suddenly I'm seeing the side of her I thought the pap's made up..." Spencer struggled with what Aiden had said. "Well you know what they say about true colours" Glen piped up, "Yeah trust me," Aiden began "Ashley Davies is-" "Right behind you" A husky voice finished Aiden's sentence.

Out of the blue his girlfriend dived onto him, sobbing and apologising only to have her efforts rebuffed. His eyes were locked on Ashley's as he managed "We're over Kate! Forget it" through gritted teeth. Seeing an equal amount of hated in Ashley's eyes Spencer jumped between the death glares. "Hey! Ash! There you are. Well, how's about you show me round." Spencer spoke firmly, guiding her away from the bar.

Once a safe distance from the bar, both girls tryed to speak; "How long..." "Ash I..."

"You go," Spencer offered looking deep into Ashley's brown eyes, as though searching for something. Ashley took a deep breath and forced her eyes to meet Spencer's, "How long have you known Dennison?" Spencer looked quizzically at Ashley but made no move to speak. "So, not that long then, I meant Aiden, you know the guy with a rock between his shoulders." Ashley grinned bitterly and threw back her remaining JD. Spencer frowned "No, not long. Just met him, one of my brother's new friends, but he seems a nice guy Ash. I've only known you a day and clearly I still don't no _anything _about you." Spencer dropped her gaze as she plucked up the courage to continue, "So. Don't. Don't expect me to carry your grudges ok?" As she raised her eyes back to Ashley's she saw the girl about to retaliate, but thinking better she simply nodded gesturing for Spencer to speak.

"I asked you earlier what the real Ashley Davies was like," Spencer paused for a second "but if the real you does spiteful things like lashing out at Aiden back there, I, I don't think I want to get to know her." Ashley dropped her gaze and turned from Spencer, "That's fine. Sorry to have interrupted your chat with Mr. Jockstrap. I'm sure if you hurry you can still get his number." Ashley muttered coldly making her way back to the dance floor.

Before she had taken two steps she felt a hand fall loosely on her wrist, spinning round she was caught unawares, met by Spencer's pouting face. "You didn't let me finish," She wined, forgetting her anger Ashley couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips. "I just wanted to say that I met a great girl today and was kinda hoping it would be her I got to hang out with tonight, not the girl from the front page of 'talk times.' This time it was Ashley's turn to look confused, her drinks now starting to kick in. Before she had chance to ask Spencer what she meant she could vaguely make out a fuming Aiden marching over. "You!!!" He thundered, Spencer was surprised by the stench of beer hanging round him. "Aiden, How much have you had!" she pinched her nose as Glen and Clay appeared at his side; "Too much" they both replied trying to grab him before anything could kick off.

However, it was too little too late, furious he jabbed Ashley in the chest, leaving Spencer to catch her before she hit the floor. "**You're a plague!" **he boomed towering over her, "**you kill everything that is good! Mine and Kate's relationship, **_**our**_** relationship! **_**OUR CHILD, **_**ASHLEY!"** At this point Glen and Clay managed to restrain him. "Ashley just kill _me_ **come on!" **A horrified Spencer helped Ashley to her feet, as her brothers pulled Aiden away from her. "I think its best if you _left, __**now**_ Aiden." Ashley demanded more to his friends than him, while trying to focus on the floor tiles. Cottoning on Clay nodded toward the nearest exit and helped Glen pull him kicking and screaming out the door.

Coming to her senses Spencer followed Ashley outside as she sparked up, "Ash, I _really _don't know what to say..... I mean wow. I'm so sorry. I guess I didn't know him either, I can't say I blame you for what you did now....what a meathead!" Ashley took a long drag on her roll up before acknowledging Spencer. "I didn't know she was his girlfriend." Spencer bit her lip, "Ash I never knew, else I wouldn't have said what I did. You have been through a lot already. An abortion? What a decision to make, no wonder you can't stand to be around him!" There was a five minute break before Ashley registered what had been said. "Whoah! Abortion? No, Spence I had a miscarriage. Aiden just blames me," Spencer could only shake her head in disbelief. Rolling her head backwards Ashley took another drag of her 'roll up' lolling against a wall, Spencer watched her eyes slide in and out of focus. "OK now that's something I can't sympathise with" noting the smell she took the spliff from Ashley dropping the remaining half into an empty bottle. Seeing as Ashley was in no fit state to stay out or drive, Spencer gathered there belonging's and Madison before calling them a cab.

*********************************************************************

"I can't believe we had to come home early!" Madison moaned getting out at her house and handing the cabby her share of the fare, "You owe me Carlin!" she shouted after giving the driver directions to Ashley's house.

Ashley had passed out on Spencer's shoulder no sooner had they got into the taxi, but as they pulled away from Madison's drive she began to stir, "murrrghhh." "Care to join me in the land of the living?" Spencer spoke softly; still a little annoyed at Ashley's drug induced comatose state. "I'm all gooood" she smiled at Spencer flashing her a thumbs up. "No Ash. Your a right state," Spencer had to stop herself, OK there was no excuse for this state, but all the girl has had today was lecture after lecture, she only half smiled back. "I'm not as monged as I made out while Mads was around," Ashley muttered still a little doped, "Sure," Spencer laughed as Ashley lay her head in her lap, "My shoulder not good enough?" Spencer mused pretending to be offended. "Nope. Just drooled a little..." Ashley reached up and pretended to wipe drool away. "Awww Ash!" They both laughed, "But seriously Ash, you can't solve your problems getting high and drunk all the time." Spencer looked down at her, make-up smeared, stoned and hair covering half of her face. She wiped the curls back behind her ear, "Not so _irresistible_ in this state then, good job not **hot** girls are here to see you like this." Spencer giggled, stopping as she noticed Ashley's eyes on her lips. "You sure about that?" Ashley asked drawing closer to Spencer. "ASH! What are you doing your drunk!" Spencer pulled away from the brunette "Yeah sorry..... Dude! What are you doing! Look at the road not us!" Ashley beckoned to the driver to turn round. Spencer couldn't help laughing at her "Ash, I think we're here- HANG ON! Wooooow Ash is this seriously your house!" Ashley smiled cheesily at her friends open mouth "yup. Come on I'll show ya" Ashley dragged her friend from the taxi after hastily paying the driver. "But ASH!!!! I need to get back" Spencer moaned watching the taxi speed off into the night.

"Spence we had looooads of room come on!" for a doped up drunkard she had a lot of energy Spencer thought, as she was tugged up the rolling grounds of a mansion. Ashley burst through her front door suggesting they go here and there "Ash, can I get the tour tomorrow I'm kinda tired and you look like your gonna pass out any minute." Spencer asked eyeing the swaying girl over her phone suspiciously.

**HEY GLEN. THAT AIDEN'S A JERK!**

**STAYING OVER AT A'S 2 NITE **

**C U SKL 2MORRO. S X**

"What are you going to school tomorrow for?" Ashley asked reading the text over her shoulder as they climbed the stairs. "Because. I don't want to be stuck at rock bottom Ash, and you're going to be there too if you want my help with your grades." Ashley pulled a face, "Well good luck getting me up," the brunette laughed as they reached Ashley room "I have an en-suite, use what ever you need its all new in today, mom actually went shopping. I'll be next door Spence, night."

***************************************************************************************

Spencer spent a few minutes going over everything that had happened that night while lying in bed. Aiden, Ashley the drugs the drink, the near kiss.... Was every night this bad for Ashley Davies? She felt a warm, single tear run down her cheek. She had to help her; she decided no matter how long it took, she had to. It was scary how much they had gone through in one day of knowing each other, anyone else would have given up on the girl by now, but then again everyone else had........


	6. Love is but a lie

**Love is but a lie.**

**A/N****: Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews :)**

**I've got a rough idea where I'm going with this but ur ideas would b awesum ;P thanks **

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own south of nowhere or its characters

**Spencer's POV**

I couldn't believe it had been two months since I had first fell for.. NO! Fell _onto_ Ashley Davies. So much had happened since that night at Greys. In the morning I had spoke to Ashley about the drugs and how uncomfortable seeing her like that made me. Although she swore not to do anything like that in front of me, though I still felt she should stop doing them period, but at least it was something.

She began turning up to school much to the surprise of Madison and the staff, though it was mostly due to me turning up and dragging her sorry ass out of bed each morning. We both have been moved up two sets in all of our classes, so or study nights where paying off despite the major chilling sessions afterwards.

I looked over at Ash sat besides me, face set in concentration, solving some maths problem. We were both sat in her room finishing off some homework. "Well I'm done," Ashley pointed out pushing her maths book to the side. "Ash! You still have this" I picked up her English assignment she had been avoiding. "You have to talk about something that has affected your life in both a positive and negative way." I read out loud before eyeing her over the paper, she sat idly strumming a guitar. I realised now why she had been avoiding the assignment, it involved opening up, revealing inner emotions something she clearly struggled with. "Ill do it later. I promise." I nodded and set it back down on the desk. "You better Miss Davis; else you will have no one to copy off in English when I move up a set." I joked, playfully sticking my tongue out. "Hey, no fair! I haven't copied your work for ages!" "O.K. O.K. I was joking!" I laughed seeing the offended look on her face. I must admit lately its been me sneaking glances at her work, she was really smart when she put her mind to it.

She shook her head in mock disbelief, before she got up turned her back on me and flopped down on her bed. "That's it miss Carlin! From now on I will sit by Mads," she sniggered into her pillow fully aware of how much I despised the girl. "She so use's you," I rolled my eyes as I spoke; "I mean she doesn't want to know you while she's with Sherry or the other wannabes. She just turns up when it suits-" I was silenced by a pillow bouncing off my head. "Hey!" I quickly grabbed the pillow and flung it back, when Ashley span round grinning, armfuls of them clutched to her chest. "Shite!" I squealed, ducking as one shot past my head.

**CRASHHH**

A lamp shattered as it hit the marble tiled floor. "Whoops!" Ashley chuckled sheepishly, "ASHHLEYYY!!! That better not be that new vase I brought!" Her mother's voice rang down the corridor. I watched as a devilish smirk played across Ashley's lips. Getting up she walked across the room, towards an ugly floral vase. Within seconds Ashley had tossed it into the air, making a gun with her fingers she pretended to shoot the vase as it burst into pieces across the floor. "**WHOOOOPS!**" she called out more deliberately this time. "I give up!" Ashley's mom could be heard storming out the house. Taking a bow Ash looked to the floor, "s'pose I should clean this up before she gets back," She sighed walking out to get a bin-bag.

I scanned the now silent room, Ashley's room; it was nice, filled with Ashley things. Several guitars lined a whole wall, all different makes and styles. The other walls were left bare apart from a few pictures, pulling myself to my feet I walked over to the largest hung just above her bed. There smiling up at her father was a much younger Ashley, the two where stood side by side, guitars in hand. Raife's band were visible in the background as was Kyla, Ashley's younger sister, giving the drummer hassle. Oblivious to his beautiful daughter, Raife was wearing a clearly forced smile.

Saddened I realised how little I actually knew about Ashley's past. After Aiden had dropped the bombshell at greys I didn't really push Ashley about it, I mean I didn't have any right to know. Come to think of it, despite our closeness, neither of us asked the other about anything too personal really. Looking back at the photo I couldn't help but see the dramatic change in Ashley, and I didn't mean from cute to jaw droppingly sexy. No. This girl seemed genuinely happy, looked less tormented. I ran my fingers over the smooth glass- "I figured Malibu seeing as you're a light weight...." As Ashley walked in carrying not only a bin bag but also bottles of Jack Daniel's and Malibu.

_Great timing Ash! Can you say stalker type?_

My hand recoiled as Ashley put the bottles down on the bed and made her way across the room, fortunately she didn't notice I was stroking her picture.

_So mom was right, there is a god!_

"My dad," she snorted glancing at the picture, her voice was unreadable "Mom made him pose for that one. Never was around too much, though it was pretty cool when he was...." she stared at the picture a half soaked smile on her face.

"Ash, you know that's the first thing you've told me about your past, in the whole two months I've known you." Ashley looked into my eyes for a second before playing with her hands. "Why, would you want to know." She asked her voice quiet. I shrugged "Because we've known each other for a while now and I still think there's a lot of Ashley Davies I haven't met yet." Ashley sagged back onto the bed, me bouncing down next to her and passing her a bottle. "What do you wanna know?" She asked, quickly unscrewing the lid that was separating her from her whiskey.

I thought for a moment, I would have to start off with something easy, I knew if I pushed her too hard she would bottle up on me. Ashley's soft laughter broke my thoughts, Ashley was smiling sooo cutely, "Sorry, I just love it when you do that thinking thing." A little confusled I tilted my head to one side, "Yeah. That's it, is really sweet." she giggled.

_That's it!!!_

**"**Ok then, an exclusive interview with Miss Davies." I winked mischievously, "Whenever we go clubbing you are mobbed by boys and girls alike, which side do you really play for?" I joked offering her the end of my Malibu bottle as a microphone. Ashley fell about, half laughing, half coughing having nearly choked on her JD. "I...Not....Into...Labels," she managed to splutter, her eyes streaming. Disappointed I let the Malibu fall into my lap. Why do I even try? It's not like- "But off the record, it so has to be girls." I looked up from the white bottle sat in my lap, to see Ashley waggle her eyebrows, having recovered from her coughing fit. I couldn't help the huge smile creeping onto my face, or the blood now rushing into my cheeks.

_Hang on. Thinking things I shouldn't. We're JUST FRIENDS!_

I had sworn to myself we could be nothing more than friends a few days after meeting her, especially as Ashley was so messed up at the moment. As much as I wanted to be with this gorgeous girl, I knew she didn't even know what she wanted, not to mention the fact she didn't even know how I felt about her. She had even told me her last few 'relationships' were nothing more than meaningless sex. I needed more than that, I wanted Ashley, the real Ashley, the Ashley I occasionally brushed upon, the Ashley that was begging to be saved.

_OH GREAT, I'm going to hell! I can't believe I'm thinking about Ash when I'm-_

"Miss Carlin! Nosey Neighbour News," Ashley waved her hand about like she was at a press conference. I shook my head looking as unimpressed as I could, with Ashley grinning dopily at me. "Oooh yes. If I'm doing this so are you!" She beamed evilly taking a big swig from her 'mic' before she began. "So was it Raife or Ashley Davies that caught your eye earlier-" I blushed some more realising she _had_ seen me, "Oh that young girl was you? I thought it was Kyla" I lied; "Way to cute to be you" I added playfully nudging her arm. Ashley pulled a face but was too focused on what I would ask next to be offended.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Three hours later we we're both in that happy/drunk place, the place where, for some reason you just can't bring yourself to lie....

"So anyone you like at school?" I slurred half hoping there wasn't. She blushed a little "Maybe, what about you?" her brown eyes wavering as they met mine. "Yeah. Erm yes actually." I couldn't look her in the face, the wave of guilt I suddenly felt hit me harder than I had expected. "Ashley," I bit my lip as I changed the subject, it was a risky topic and maybe I was bringing it up earlier than I had planned, but if I had read the signs right, the original topic was headed into dangerous waters. "Can I ask about Aiden?" I waited with bated breath, as she was clearly caught off guard. Ashley didn't make to speak at first, concentrating on her bottle instead, tugging at the label. "Sure, I won't lie..." looking up she caught my eye "to you."

_Whoa talk about caught off guard! _

_Wayyyy to drunk for this. _

_Wayyyy too many feelings!_

Ashley rested her hand on top of mine, "Spence? You ok?" The concerned look in her eyes, the feel of her hand on mine, the drink, the wonderful smell of her that filled the room. All of it was so overwhelming; I felt a powerful warmness, ignite in my chest.

_Oh CRAP! Had I just fallen for Ashley Davies?!?!_

"Hey," I squeaked struggling to come to terms with what had just happened. "Yeah, all good. Just a lil bit drunk," I replied still half zoned out. Smiling she nodded leaving her hand on mine, i swallowed hard before continuing, "Well he said some pretty nasty stuff about you, what happened to make you guys hate each other so much?" She mulled over the question for a while, "It was right, what he said, it was my entire fault. Everything that lead up to it that is, he killed It." she looked down at the floor. "Ashley I'm sorry hun, but I'm not following you." She lifted her gaze from the floor but her eyes still refused to meet mine.

"We were good to start with, we dated for three years, though I never loved him something I didn't realise until," Her words failed her at this point, "You were pregnant?" I finished for her, she nodded mutely. "He was so happy, I mean I knew I had to keep it either way, I couldn't kill it, but I would be bringing a child into a meaningless relationship. One day we where arguing in his room, he had told me that he loved me...." her eyes began to fill up, "When I couldn't say it back he got upset so I went to walk away. He tryed to grab me as I walked down the stairs, but he tripped me and I had a miscarriage from the fall. so yeah, I'm evil, I wanted it gone and it went, but I didn't ever mean to kill it!"

She made to move her hand from mine, but something made me stop her. As my hand met hers we both looked up in surprise. "Ashley, you shouldn't blame yourself. Things happen for a reason, you and Aiden were too immature to be parents. OK your pretty crazy and make stupid decisions sometimes but so do we all, Ash, you're anything but evil." I hugged the sobbing girl close to me. I really felt for her, I had no idea seeing her like this crushed me.

Reluctantly I pulled away to smile reassuringly at the girl only inches away. Slowly I reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek. Her voice caught in her throat as my finger met her skin, "You mean that?" she looked like a scared little girl "Why would I say something I didn't mean Ash? I might only get to see a small flicker of your true colours, like now, but from what I've seen your beautiful..."

_OK maybe a little drunk now, but its definatly not the alcohol. Ashley is definatly getting closer-_

"Thank you," she whispered before her lips met mine. Her lips were warm and I could taste her whiskey, making my head spin. My emotions were in overdrive as she deepened the kiss-

_WHOA! _

"GIRLFRIEND!"

I pulled away as something clicked, Ashley looked bemused "When did this happen?" "About three weeks ago," I answered with an apologetic look. "Yeah, well, yet again _i'm sorry_" she croaked sarcastically. Suddenly all the emotions I had felt from earlier washed over me, Ashley watched as my eyes flickered from hers to her lips. "No. I'm sorry" My girlfriend falling to the back of my mind, I reached out and pulled her soft lips back to mine. I wish I could say it was the drink that made me like this, but I honestly knew it wasn't.

**************************************************************************************************************************

After a marathon snogging session, Ashley's hand's slowly moved from my face, down my back, pushing me backwards so I was lay on her bed, smiling she moved as on top of me. "Ash," I whispered, knowing nothing could happen. I wasn't about to let myself become just another number on her 'score' board, plus I just couldn't, I wasn't the kind of girl to cheat, it was bad enough I had been making out with her. "Ash, we can't." pushing myself back up I became aware of a figure standing the doorway. Following my gaze Ashley looked over her shoulder, "Oh, no worries I can sort that, Kyla! Piss off, we're kinda busy!" She turned back to face me, happy to have solved what she believed to be the problem. "Yeah, I can see that." Kyla spat viciously, I sat frozen to the spot, Kyla's glare eating away at me.

Picking up on Kyla's tone Ashley turned round, looking from me to her sister, something clicked and a pained expression crossed her face, "Shit, no. Spence please tell me this." "Is my girlfriend" I mumbled grimacing.

_How could I have been so stupid, they live in the same frigging house! Duh! _

"Yeah well not for much longer, huh Spence?" Kyla span on her heel and ran from the room. I felt sick to my stomach, this wasn't me, what was I doing? I had to find Kyla and make it up to her if that was even possible. Casting Ashley an apologetic look, I jumped up from the bed and sprinted after my girl.

***************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Reli reli sorry it took so long guys I wanted it up for Thursday but was too busy at work to get any writing time in. Friends dragged me out for karaoke Fri nite n had to go into Walsall for some money for my tattoo yesterday an Hell yeah its awesum lol which left me 2day an I think I did ok on this one considering lmao so ye. Let me know what you think. **

**Oh yeah. Going 2 Berlin 2nite sooooo mite b a while till the next update, will try and write sum while im there thou. El x**


	7. Girl all the bad guys want

Girl all the Bad Guys want

(part 1).

A/N: Thanks again for more great reviews I'm really grateful you guys take the time to read my story :D I am so sorry it's taken this long to update had my own demons to deal with lol.

I've had to do a two part chapter kause it would b way to long if I didn't plus probably another week to write :S so stick with me mite get it updated tonight so nywho:

This one's for .HEART and seyheystevierey for sticking with me

Seyheystevierey: I am gonna throw in the flashback just I'm working on that part atm.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Avril's song is hers and unfortunately she isn't contracted to me 

**Ashley's POV:**

! ARGGGGHHHH! My head! What year is it?

I squinted at the clock on my bedside table the little glowing numbers reading 7.00 Friday morning. Yawning I roll back over hugging my blanket closer and scrunching up my eyes. Any moment now a way too happy for 7.00 am Spencer Carlin is going to burst through my door, demanding I get out of bed or else…..

Oh, oh crap.

Suddenly last nights events begin replaying in my mind. There was going to be no Spencer this morning.

_Man! Why do I even care? Screw it! I'm getting more sleep. I can deal later._

Wriggling back and forth it takes me a while before I get comfy again, even then I can't help but see Spencer every time I close my eyes. A dull ache forces me to abandon all efforts, now too peed to sleep I get up, punching a pillow on my way.

**BEEP, BEEP,**

My phone buzzed from on the dresser, flicking it open I read the text.

**ASH, YOU UP? **

**SPENCE.**

Wordlessly I re-read the text, I felt like I'd been punched in the gut at first, but this soon gave way to anger, like real anger.

_Shake it Ash! It's not like you'd be in it for the long haul. Spence is better off with ky._

_But she's my best friend, whose dating my sister! Last night should never have happened! GOD! Things are sooo complicated right now._

Still surprisingly bitter I text back;

_**NO. ACTUALLY I'M QUITE DOWN. JUST FOUND OUT MY BESTIE'S D8ING MY SIS. BEST PART IS NO1 THOUGHT 2 TELL ME. BUT HEY, THANX FOR THE WAKE UP CALL.**_

_**A.**_

Following suit I left out the usual kiss at the bottom of our texts.

Once I'd showered and dressed I decide to put my phone out of its misery and read the texts I had received. Two. Both Spencer.

_**ASHLEY I WULD HAV TOLD U. I WANTED 2 BUT I PROMISED KY I WULDNT TILL SHE WAS READY.**_

The final text reading simply

_**I'M SO SORRY. **_

_**S.**_

"Yeah, yeah" I grumbled, begrudgingly making my usual morning round to wake Kyla for school.

BANG, BANG, BANG,

My fist pounded on her door a lot harder than usual.

"Come on! Kyla, school!" I yelled, when there was no reply I twisted the doorknob and marched in "Ky stop being an ass, if you want lift…." My words don't quite have the strength I was hoping for as my eyes fell on Spencer, perched on Kyla's double bed.

"She's still doing her hair" Spencer point awkwardly to the bathroom. I nod "I'll just…" I back out the door, "I'll be in the kitchen when your ready." "Ash, I, I really am sorry about this" she spoke quietly, "You did say" I replied trying to sound neutral as I shut the door. I sprint for the stairs, eager to put distance between us.

_Why can't I stop these feelings?_

**Kyla's POV:**

I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of, well something. Something that was burning.

"Morning!" My over cheery sister's head popped around the cereal cabinet door. "Whatever Ash," I was still hurting over last night; me and Spencer had nearly split up because of her. "Ash I think-" "Look Ky, I'm sorry; I didn't even know you guys were together." She stared at me waiting to see my reaction. "I was just gonna say I think your burning something."

"SHIT!" She span round, attempting to tackle the burning waffles. "Whoa! Something's burning!" Spencer walked in wafting the air.

"I was _trying _to cook a nice breakfast for you two" she groaned, scraping the smouldering remains into the garbage. "Wow. You really are sorry, you never cook" I manage with a false laugh. Spencer tensed up beside me at the mention of last night, reaching out I took her hand in mine.

"Yeah, well it was a stupid drunken mistake. You know, never gonna happen again right Spence?" She called distractedly over her shoulder as she wrestled with the pan and a Brillo pad. Spencer seemed a little dazed, "Nope. No way" She murmured, suddenly realising all eyes where on her. "Ye. I don't feel like breakfast anyways." I shrug not too confident in Spencer's answer. "Let's just get to school yeah?" Eager to escape the drastic change in atmosphere, I quickly make my way to the car.

**Madison's POV:**

What is that girl playing at? She's late and I look like a total loser stood her waiting on her!!!

I bet its Carlin's fault. I really can't stand that girl, ever since she came on the scene I don't even get mentioned in talk times any more! It's all who's Ashley's new friend? Carlin this, Carlin that!

OK OK She's trying to help Ash get her life together but hello? Working on it! And fair enough A has been parting a little too hard lately but why should she stop coming out with _me_? I have to practically drag that girl out now on a 'Spencer free' night! I swear that girl is obsessed.

_HMMMMM I wonder if Spencer knows that Ashley is really gay?_

"What the?" I scream, my cheerleading reflexes paying off as I dodge the 4x4 mounting the pavement. Looking up I see Ashley, Kyla and Spencer trying hard not to laugh. "NOT! FUNNY! You guys!!!" I bawl throwing my hands into the air. That was it they burst into laughing fits, annoyed I jumped into the vacant front seat.

_Hmmmmm weird. Spencer usually calls this seat._

_HANG ON!!!_

They always did this it was Kyla and A's thing. Whenever they argued they would get so false around each other.

As Ash pulled onto the road the laughter stopped and in its place fell an uncomfortable silence.

_Yep. Knew it!_

"So you guys been arguing over Avril CD'S again huh?" I smirked looking between the two. Neither replied just stared blankly out of a window or at the road.

"Talking of music," I quickly pushed a CD into the player. I just couldn't be bothered with being ignored, "Well what ever it is, isn't worth it," I insisted, as Avril's voice sang out;

_**You held my hand**_

_**And walked me home**_

_**Alone**_

_**Well you gave me that kiss**_

_**It was something like this…….**_

"Ash, why are you still driving this monstrosity? I thought you had the Porsche fixed not long after school started?" She glanced at me and seemed to relax a little, glad of the conversation change.

_What had them so tense?_

"Kinda misplaced it last week." She blushed suddenly trying to shake this convo as well.

"How do you misplace a Porsche?" I frowned half shocked- half annoyed. I loved that car!!!

"I popped out with a few friends last week, a little err, drunk. God knows where I parked up, had to get a taxi back. So I'm waiting on the parking ticket." She replied as quietly as possible. However Spencer, who had clearly still heard every word, mumbled "more like stoned" from the backseat.

Twisting round in my seat I started to give little miss perfect a piece of my mind, when my eyes fell on Kyla's hand fixed over Spencer's.

_**Guess it wasn't enough,**_

_**To take up some of my love,**_

_**Cause you're so hard to trust-**_

**HOLD ON!!!**

My eye's flickered between the three of them. "K. so, not Avril this time huh?"

Silence.

Right up untill we pull up into the parking lot at school.

"I still don't say it was worth it" I hiss walking away from the car, to link up with Ash. I hear a dull thud and feel a blinding pain as two objects connect with the back of my skull.

Lay on the floor, dazed, I look up at a very pissed off couple and Ash, who mutely offers a hand.

"Say anything about either if them Mad's and _I'll _punch you." She warned helping me to my feet.

"Whatever" I scoff heading off to find Sherry.

************************************************************************


	8. Girl all the bad guys want part 2

A/N: I no I no I said it might be up sooner and its later but got a lot of projects going on atm im on it though.

:D again great reviews!!!

Willowon3 thanks for the review hope u will stick with the story, glad you liked it an hope u didn't have 2 read it all in one :O lol

ROCKMYHEART (if I put dots it wipes it :S) :D I missed ur reviews :D an u mite have to tolerate Ky an Spen just a lil longer sorry :/

Seyheystevierey Thanks n yeahy! Hope u update 2day if u haven't already! :D I was lmao at ur review, ye Kyla's a lil naive atm

Hotcutii3 thanks for the reviews :D an things get a lil worse b4 they get better :S

01Shane01 Im honoured XD seriously thanks 4 reading hope u will stick with it :D

So this ones dedicated to you all for being awesum lol

**************************************************

Kyla's POV:

So here I am stuck in math, me and my best friend pelting the teacher with our handmade pea shooters every time he turns his back. But today my heart just isn't in it; I keep stealing glances at the clock every five minutes. Finally! Ten minutes till break!

The only time in school (besides lunch) Spencer and I actually get to spend time together. It sucked. But what really suck's is the fact I'm a year younger than Ashley and Spencer. Plus the fact they were in nearly all the same lessons together.

GRRRRR

I trusted her; I really did, but just the thought of them together.

SNAP

_Whoops?_

Unknowingly I snapped the ruler, I was using in two.

"Hey! Careful, nearly took my face off with that!" Carmen chuckled taking the jagged pieces from me.

"Look on the Brightside," she nudged my arm, making sure she had my attention. "They have music now right?" I nodded remembering Spencer mentioning where they were this morning. "Well that's the only subject Ash excels in, so, they won't be together right now." She concluded.

I loved the fact she instantly knew what was bothering me. "True, thanks" I smiled happy to have a friend as good as her. Obviously she had been the first to know I was dating Spencer, one of the few in the school that actually knew. So was instantly filled in on last nights events, no sooner had she sat next to me this morning.

RIIINNNGGG

Grabbing our bags me and Carmen were the first to leave. "I gotta wait for Baine" she explained hovering outside the classroom, "You go get your girl!" she grinned, beaming back I pulled her into a hug "Thanks hun."

"Hands where I can see them Davies!" A gruff voice echoed down the hall. "Baine! Leave her alone." Carmen giggled as her tool of a boyfriend stomped down the hall. Loosening her, I flashed him the finger, before continuing down the hall towards the music rooms.

Me and Baine had never seen eye to eye, besides the fact he is bordering six foot and built like a brick wall, he's a complete knob. _Man she had bad choice in guys!_

Ooo this must be the one, peering through a small window in the classroom door I see two figures left in the class. Aiden and Spencer.

_What was she doing talking to that sleeze ball? Why did they hang back after class?_

They seemed pretty deep in conversation so I watched for a while.

Aiden laughed and smiled down into Spencer's eyes, it was then I saw him run his hand up her arm.

_OH NO! It's happening again!_

_I really don't deserve this!_

Fighting back tears I burst into the class next door,

_Thank god! _

It was empty apart from a few scattered chairs, instruments and a row of cabinets sectioning off a small part of the room.

Taking a seat I rested my head in my hands, letting my tears fall freely.

_What had I ever done to deserve this?_

Suddenly I became aware of a guitar being strummed, I wasn't alone after all. Drying my eyes I got up and made my way to peer round the cabinet. "Ash?!?"

She glanced up briefly before returning to playing. "Half pipe," she acknowledged, using an old nickname.

"I, I haven't seen you play for a while…" Feeling awkward standing, I walk over and take a seat on the floor beside her.

She just smiled, still not looking up from the greeny-blue fender, resting on her outstretched leg.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking round the bland old room. "I like to come here when it's quite, just get away you know?" She laughed softly "But like you say, I haven't played for a while. Anyway why aren't you with your girlfriend?"

When I didn't reply she looked over at me, "hey,hey,hey, Ky? Don't cry on me. What's up?" she quickly propped the head of the guitar against the wall shifting to face me better.

I struggled to contain my emotions but the tears began as easy as before. "Ashley, I'm so confused." I sobbed as my sister gave me a bear hug.

"Tell me about it" she laughed into my shoulder, "One minute my sisters dating some hot little skater boy and next it's my best friend."

It felt good to be talking to her about things, finally, but at the same time I wanted to be a million miles away. We both sat there for a while, hugging. Looking like complete weirdo's. But truth was I think we were both a little lost.

Pulling me away Ash looked at me questioningly, "now. Come on ky, how did you guys wind up dating?" All cried out I figured she did deserve an explanation.

"K, well," I took a deep breath to steady myself before I began explaining things to her.

**************************************************

(The long awaited) _Flashback._

Me and Carmen were skating at the local skate park, a few days after school started. "Hey, I think we should call it a night" she called to me as she leapt up a ramp. Pulling myself up next to her I scoff, "You're just to chicken to try out that new half pipe they built"

She looks across to the towering new addition to the park, "no," her laugh was light and playful, "everyone's gone in and it's getting dark. Besides I haven't seen _you_ on it all day," she points out tapping me idly with her board.

Smirking I push my self to my feet, throwing my board under my feet I leap of the ramp and skate towards it, "I'll do it easy, but it means you have to do it too."

Both positioned over the half pipe I notice Carmen pales a little even through the encroaching darkness. "Oh please." I giggle as she gives me the _I'll bail if you will _look, holding my board on the lip of the half pipe with my foot, I plunge down the wooden ramp, my boards wheels going over time.

I loved the sense of freedom you got from skating; the pure thrill you got from pushing yourself to make a drop.

Jumping up the ramp on the other side I waved over at Carmen showing her I was fine. I knew I was wearing a stupid grin, I couldn't help it, I felt so good the adrenaline that was coursing through my body, pushing me to do things I wouldn't have before.

"You're crazy Davies," she smiled sweetly amused at my stupidity; I winked, before skating it another few times. She had worn her long-sleeved shirt for skating and a baggy pair of cut-offs with her vans. I couldn't help but find I kept checking her out each time I reached her side of the pipe.

CRAAAASSSHH

Great! I'd bailed. Too busy checking out my friend! Dusting myself off I made to stand, finding I was pulled to my feet instead. "KYLA!!! Are you ok?" Carmen came rushing to my side. "Thanks guys!"

_Huh?_

Looking round I see a gang of guys, a tall muscular one still holding on to the back of my hoodie.

_Oh shit I must have skated into them!_

"_Yeah thanks. But I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be on the floor if you guys weren't stood in the middle of my line._ _You can drop me now!" _ I shrug off the buffoon's hold.

_**************************************************_

"So that's how Carmen met Baine!" Ash mused, cottoning on to where I was going with my story.

"And how I knew I liked girls," pointed out, "at first I thought it was just Carmen, but when you brought home Spence I found I had a thing for her too." I blushed a little, remembering I was talking to my sister, before continuing with my story.

A few weeks later….

I had met Spencer a couple times, through my sister. She was hot, but it still didn't compare with what I felt for Carmen. We had only spoke a few times but seemed to have the same kind of interests.

She was currently sat eating her lunch with Ashley a table over from ours. She had been a really good friend for my sister who had become so shut off lately, already people where starting to see the changes in Ashley, she was less moody and actually wanted to come to school! I mean ok she still has major issues, but this little improvement was better than the zombie that used to call herself Ashley Davies.

"So, you going to drool over your little crush all day, or eat you food?" Carmen asked boredly. "HUH? I have eaten- "

_Shiiite._

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked completely focused on chasing a few peas' round her plate with her fork. Suddenly I have lost my appetite, "Well It's kinda that, well." I struggled with my words as we left our plates and headed outside.

"It's….."

"Something that never bothered me" she snapped marching ahead, "you know I don't care who you are."

I could only follow as she ran to a bench away from the playground and sulkily threw herself into the seat. "Carmen, I didn't want to say anything..."

Sitting down beside her I caught her gaze, "I didn't want to say anything because I kinda have, well I think I…."

She laughed slightly, amused at my situation. "You know what I'm going to say don't you?" she shook her head blatantly lying; I shuddered as her hand fell onto my thigh. Goosebumps ran the length of my arms as she drew close and whispered slowly in my ear "I have no idea miss Davies. Do tell."

Swallowing the huge lump in my throat I blink in amazement.

_Wake up!_

_Wake up kyla!_

I open my eyes to see Carmen still unbelievable close, "Well are you gonna kiss me or not?" she smiles mischievously.

**************************************************

"Whoa! Hang on there kido, you and Carmen? Carmen asked you to kiss her? You guys have been friends forever." Ash looked confused.

"Ye and are probably still gonna be forever" I scowl remembering Spencer and Aiden. "The moose ran away as soon as it had happened, said it was best we were just friends. She asked Baine out that night, so we're just friends I guess. That's when Spencer found me just after the kiss."

**************************************************

"Kyla? What the matter you're as white as a sheet." Spencer sat in the vacant space on the bench, besides me.

"Just a little screwed up at the minute," I replied staring at my feet.

"Yea well you could talk to me if it helps, it's a little easier to talk to people you don't really know sometimes."

I really needed some new shoes, "I just kissed my best friend and now she has gone off somewhere because she can't deal." The words fell from my mouth and she was right, it was easy to talk to her. She just sat there and listened not judging me or anything I said.

"Well she obviously accepts your sexuality because she still wants to be your friend, as for the kiss who knows maybe she just wanted to try it out herself?" she suggested as I finished my little rant.

"You know things do make a lot more sense now." I looked round at Spencer, shocked she could solve what felt like a lifetime of problems in a few words.

"Hey what can I say I've been there, girls can be confusing" she smiled sweetly making me melt. "Well I gotta get to class, but here's my number encase you need to talk, about anything." I watched numbly as she jotted down a few digits on some paper.

_Spencer. With a girl? O k never saw that one coming._

_Hang on she's hot, she's at least bi and she's available why am I just sat here silent?_

When I did open my mouth to talk I found the answer just flew off my tongue. "You're falling for my sister,"

The question was direct and a little blunt; she looked a little taken aback. "No kyla, were just friends. Anyway, even if I _did_ like her there is no way we can be together. One, Ashley doesn't let anyone close enough to be able to fall for the_ real_ her. Two, she's always stoned and paralytic, I couldn't be with her knowing she was doing that to herself. And three, I'm not falling for your sister" she hesitated before throwing in number three.

_Ok so she has a crush on my sister, but can't go there. I have a crush on Carmen but can't go there…. Get my drift?_

"So can we _get_ to know each other?"

I grinned eagerly at her as she went to get up, which only made her laugh. "What?" I asked curious.

"You looked just like your sister then….."

**************************************************

"And then we started texting and meeting up, one day I actually had the courage to ask her out" I concluded.

"So you can understand why I was so upset, when she was kissing you, I knew she liked you I just didn't think she would do that to me" I began to choke up as Ashley interrupted me.

"Kyla, it wasn't Spencer kissing me. I kissed her, she told me she had a girlfriend and well, you know, I'm sorry she did say……"

"She couldn't do this!" I finished remembering Spencer pulling away from Ashley that night, "Oh no I think I might have jumped the gun!" pushing myself up I quickly thanked Ash. "What for? And Ky? Spen's genuine, she wouldn't deliberately hurt you." She smiled up at me as I darted off, leaving her puzzled.

_Aiden had been hitting on Spencer but I didn't wait to see her reaction. Please, please._

Running out into the corridor I caught sight of Spencer, just as she slapped Aiden straight across the face. "I told you I'm not interested!" she was red in the face from the heated argument they had clearly been having.

"Aiden. If you don't fuck off in the next few seconds you'll live to regret it" I warned, walking round so as I was stood next to Spencer. "And _who_ are _you_ to tell _me_ that?"

He scoffed looking keen to get rid of me. "I'm..." glancing at Spencer I took a deep breath, "I'm Spencer's girlfriend so butt out!!!" I roared pushing his jeering face away from mine.

_I had finally said it! _

_**************************************************_

**Spencer's POV:**

"His face was priceless!" I sat at the lunch table, listening to my girlfriend as she explained what had occurred at break to Carmen. Again.

I was glad she had finally had the guts to tell everyone, I just hoped it didn't get back to my brother. She had forgotten he didn't know. Ever since break she seemed to have forgotten about last night and was back to the usual bubbly Kyla, the guilt however still weighed heavy on my mind.

"Hey Spence, you ok? We were just saying Carmen knows a pretty cool karaoke bar, we should go for laughs what do you think?" clearing my thoughts I focused back on the group. "Yeah, sure. We can celebrate my 'official' girlfriend." I cheered raising our entwined hands into the air.

"Official 'girlfriend'?!?"

The group looked up in time to see Glen a table away, jump out of his seat. "Spencer what did you say?" He floundered astonished.

_Oh crap_

"Grow up Glen, we're messing about. I'm gay and they were ripping it out of me, you know gaming about?" Kyla shot back quickly, also rising from her seat.

"I knew it! Babe, I told you!" Baine had just dropped his lunch on the table, and now stood pointing at Kyla.

By this time the canteen had fell silent, enjoying the little drama that was unfolding.

Giggling Carmen pulled Baine into his seat, "Hun, you're not helping!"

Fortunately Clay, who had been chatting to his girlfriend Chelsea not too far away had heard the whole uproar, and was quick to steer Glen outside.

"Hey gays!" Madison came bouncing over; my hand met my forehead with a slap.

Again a deathly silence as Glen ripped free of Clays guiding arm. Fuming he grabbed me up from my seat. "Spencer, look me in the eyes and tell me your not."

I swallowed, hard.

_Lie. I have to lie. Sorry Ky, I'm just not ready for my family to find out_

"Glen I'm not…"

There was a creak as the Canteen doors clattered open, even Glen peered over his shoulder.

Great.

Tense moment? Cue Ashley Davies.

I froze up, eyes trained on the brunette that had just walked in. How was I supposed to finish my sentence now?

Clay sprung to life, seeming to sense what was going on in my head. Grabbing Glen by the shoulders he tugged him off me. "There, she said it. She's not. Happy now?" He insisted, again steering Glen away from the table. All the while giving me a look telling me he wasn't buying it.

"Kyla I'm so sorry," I muttered watching the boys walk outside "I'm really not ready for my family to know right now." I felt saddened that I couldn't return the favour. "Spencer you don't have to explain," she smirked "I get it your family are big on their religion. I'm not gonna rush you." I smiled back still not too pleased with myself.

_Ok that was _**my**_ reasoning, to begin with, so why, then was I so willing to admit my every feeling the second Ashley walked into the room?_

**BRRRIIINNNGGG**

Jumping as the bell rang, I suddenly realised Carmen had been speaking. "Earth to Spencer…. Heck I thought Baine was slow" she joked poking her boyfriend in the gut.

"So we're defo going?" Kyla asked looking at me as though I'd taken a sledge hammer to the head.

"Wha? O, yeah, sorry it's been a long day" I replied half heartedly.

"Great. It's the one three blocks from greys, let's say 8?" Carmen put to the group drink still in hand, now walking down the corridor.

"Yeah sure." We all agreed, "It's a date" a whiny voice joined the conversation.

"I don't think you were involved in whatever's going on Mad's," Ash added suddenly joining us, earning a glare from Madison.

"Ye sorry Madison it's kinda a double date thing," Carmen pointed out.

"Fine, me and A are going out tonight anyway aren't we?" she shrugged walking off, "Are we?" Ash looked puzzled, but Madison was already out of hearing distance.

"So anyways," she turned to me "Spen we got history, you coming?"

Carmen nearly snorted milk through her nose, "You sure do Davies!" Baine boomed causing Carmen to double over.

_History? What's so funny about…..? O_

"Very funny." Kyla ribbed her best friend, pretending not to be amused by the joke.

_O K, so the subject was a no go this morning. What's happened to make her so casual about it since then?_

Ash caught my eye and I instantly knew they had talked.

"See you later hun," Kyla said giving me a quick peck, Ash turned away even quicker.

**************************************************

A/N: Thanks again guys and plz let me know what you think el


	9. One wild night

**One wild night.**

**A/N:** sorry i couldn't have this up sooner having internet trouble at work. Thanks guys for more great reveiws and again hey new reveiwers :D This Chapters pretty long so, yanno dont read it before u call it a night lol. Hope you like it :) El

ROCKMYHEART- Yeah Spashley rock, hope you don't mind the wait i'll try and make it worth it :)

seyheystevierey- haha u think? interesting. N yeahy! can't wait to read it :D I will treasure my trusty stede forever! As for leading a charge:S I sense trouble haha n awww *blush* I will only wear the mask 4 bank jobs then ;P

WillowOn3- =D yeah, it shouldn't be too long now before we see Spashley ;P

goshNyipes- lol gdgd. glad to see ur following the story =)

madridcks - i will do my best not to hurt kyla too much besides she could always hurt Spencer.... we shall see for reviewing ;P

01shane01- hehe hope you like! It's _the_ chapter *evil grin* n gutted(ommm chav wordage lmao) the comps messing up internet wise at work! will tlk soon thou :) really been missing open hearts will have to raid my bros laptop agen :D

**Disclaimer:** i don't own SON or any songs included in this chapter (Disney can keep there song lol it was the best suited to the situation if you read deeper obviously:S)

***************************************************************************************************************************

Spencer's POV:

After school Kyla invited me round to get ready at her place, as it would be easier than meeting up later.

"Ash, Kyla said she's almost done and are you ready to drop us off?" I called as I stepped into her room.

"SPENCE! Hi err, yep ready. Just gotta finish my make up and throw something a little better on."

She had been sat at her desk hunched over some paper when I had first walked in, but had hastily shot from her seat and stuffed whatever it was she was writing, into the desks top drawer on seeing me.

"Sorry I should have knocked," I spoke watching as she darted into her walk-in wardrobe.

"No, it's cool. I got a little carried away. Forgot the time," came a muffled reply.

I was eager to see what had distracted Ashley, the fact she was going out and had forgotten about it simply because she was caught up writing, well, it completely stunned me.

Curious I walked over to her dresser, "So where are you guys going tonight, anywhere nice?" I asked loudly to drown out the sound of the draw being opened.

"Dunno, Mad's says it's somewhere different anyway…" Ash mused completely unawares.

Pulling the paper out I could see it was the essay from the night before, she had written about her dad. I felt bad that I was reading something so personal to her, but I couldn't bring myself to put it down.

The way she had written was captivating, talking of how her father's music had driven a wedge between them, and how her love of music brought them back together temporarily.

The raw emotion in her writing saddened me. As a child she had constantly vied for Raife's attention and later on she played for his approval, something she never truly got.

It seemed he was as hardened as Ashley when it came to showing any emotion, or even affection, to his own daughters.

Choked, I put the half finished essay back in its place. It seemed the more I got to know about Ashley, the more I felt for her.

She had really had a tough deal.

As I pushed the drawer back into place, I noticed a balled up piece of paper. Unfolding it I read the title in Ashley's usual scrawled handwriting.

_Must be the original._

Just as I went to screw it back up, something on the paper caught my eye.

……_**Spencer Carlin……**_

Looking closer I realised this _was_ her first copy.

"Spence? Could you tell me what you think? It's just I don't really know what to expect," Ashley called as she made her way from the wardrobe.

Panicking, I quickly shove the disregarded paper into my jeans pocket.

"Sure." I smile innocently, before my jaw hits the floor.

_Wow is not the word!_

Somehow she had got into ridiculously tight, black leather pants, making her legs look even more….

"Spencer! Did you ask? - oo check you" Kyla had poked her head round the door, while Ash tugged at her equally tight top in the mirror.

"Not too dressy?"

"Sis you couldn't do anything _casual_" Kyla groaned eager to go.

"Yeah. You look fine Ash." I added coming back down from wherever my head went, only just noticing the revealing white blouse, that simply added to the drool factor.

_What an understatement._

Ashley tugged at a curl in the mirror before shrugging, satisfied, "Yeah, ok let's go."

*********************************************************************

The ride over to Carmen's was really hard. I couldn't keep my eyes off Ash; fortunately Kyla was too busy talking about what she and Carmen had done in French to notice.

"Hey guys!" I scooted over to make room as Carmen jumped in the seat besides me. "Thanks again Ash, I really appreciate this. Baine said he would meet us there." She told us not looking too happy.

Kyla and Carmen shared knowing looks, although Kyla had mentioned earlier the couple had been going through a rough patch.

It wasn't long before the two where deep in conversation, tired, I rested my head on Kyla's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep the remainder of the journey.

*********************************************************************

Ashley's POV:

I had dropped the girls off at Carmen's karaoke bar and was currently in a taxi after parking at Madison's. But Spencer had looked pretty drained, and I kept catching myself worrying about it.

I really had no idea what I felt anymore, I really liked her and couldn't stop the funny feelings she gave me, unlike in my past 'relationships.'

_Mad's is right, I need to get out. _

But something was different tonight; I didn't want to drown the feelings, I wanted to sort them out. Before things got too out of hand.

"Here will do, thanks." Madison proffered a hand waiting for some money. Rolling my eyes, I placed a twenty in her palm.

"Erm? What are we doing here?" I looked up at the pub sign;

**KARAOKE TONIGHT!**

"Mad's! They said you weren't invited! It's a date thing."

I sighed; this was supposed to be a Spencer free night, now I'm going to have to see her _and _Kyla.

"Relax, A. We don't have to go anywhere near them!" Madison sprang besides me, "Besides, it is a date!" She quickly latched onto my hand and led me into the bar.

WHA?!?!

I looked from our joined hands to her face, more confused than ever.

"Hello, strangers, whoa! Davies you look hot," A gruff voice called as the bartender served Mad's.

Looking up from our joined hands I noticed Baine perched on a barstool, empty glass in front of him.

"Er, hey" I replied still a little swept up in the whole Madison, date, thing.

"And a Carling for my girlfriend." She smiled at Baine over her shoulder.

_She is defiantly up to something...._

"Oh my god! Is the world turning queer!" He shook his head, laughing to himself.

"There you go, it's on me." Madison fumbled over the drinks, before slipping a pint in front of me and Baine a whiskey.

Mad's? …. I don't drink Carling" She looked at me as like I'd shot her dog or something!

"Here, let's swap. I prefer a pint anyway" Baine quickly switched the two drinks and waddled over to join the three girls.

"Hey!! No that's her drink!" She wailed, making to follow him.

"Mad's chill." She was acting like a mad woman, grabbing her before she could draw the others attention, I pulled her to a seat behind a pillar.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked genuinely worried for her sanity.

She just shrugged "forget it Ash, lets go now. This place really does suck."

It wasn't that bad. True, it was pretty bland there was a bar, DJ booth, big screen and some guy making a goon of himself on stage, but what more would you need in a pub? beside the few tables and chairs dotted around.

_Weird, she clearly wanted to be here to bug those guys. What's changed?_

I searched her face for a while, looking for a clue. "Sure," finding nothing but too much foundation, I reluctantly agree to leave.

"Give it up for Josh! What a great song…" The DJ calls as we head for the door, "Now, we're looking for a Carmen and Baine?"

"Whoooa! Now this I have to see!" I smirk heading back to the bar, Madison shrugs "but then we go right?"

Carmen leapt to her feet and quickly grabbed the mic, signalling for Baine to join her.

As I look across at there table I can't help but notice Spencer and Kyla joined at the mouth. Grimacing I focus on Baine, his large arms folded tightly across his chest, his head swinging back and forth furiously.

At this point Kyla must have come up for air, as she ran up besides her best friend. "I'll do it Carm. I love this song!"

Carmen smiled awkwardly at her. My sister could be a little bit slow on the uptake sometimes, but I got the feeling she knew the significance of Carmen wanting to sing it with Baine.

As the opening notes where played I had to struggle not to cover Madison in my whiskey.

HA!!!!!!!

It was that Disney song from Aladdin!

_This is going to be funnier than I had thought!!! Everyone knew my sister couldn't sing…_

Carmen was beginning to look a lot more uncomfortable as Kyla joined her, staring at the floor rather than my sister, and shuffling her feet awkwardly.

_**I can show you the world**_

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid**_

_**Tell me, princess, now when did**_

_**you last let your heart decide?**_

_**I can open your eyes**_

_**take you wonder by wonder**_

_**over, sideways and under**_

_**on a magic carpet ride**_

_**A whole new world**_

_**a new fantasic point of veiw**_

_**no one to tell us no or where to go**_

_**or say we're only dreaming.....**_

The pub fell silent as my sister took the lead and sang the opening notes. Her voice was strong, crystal clear and sounded _amazing._ Admittedly I had almost dropped my drink; Carmen looked equally stunned, her jaw hanging open for a minuite, quickly remembering herself she sung her lines, if still a little shy;

_**A whole new world**_

_**A dazzling place i never knew**_

_**But when i'm way up here**_

_**It's crystal clear....**_

As the the pair joined together for the corus Carmen grew more confident, and moved into Kyla, though she still reddened a little when there eyes met for the first time since the song began.

_**That now i'm in a whole **_

_**new world with you**_

_**now i'm in a whole **_

_**new world with you....**_

"Love is in the air..." Mad's pulled a face. "Your not the only one who noticed," I laughed noticing Baine grimacing, and making 'I'm gonna be sick' motions at Carmen, who was too wrapped up in Kyla to have noticed.

One look towards Baine and Madison paled, "Don't worry if he tries to touch my sister he's dead" I promised her.

"No. It's. I, I don't feel too good…" She ran off towards the toilet.

_What is up with that girl?_

In front of me I noted an all too familiar Blonde, sat transfixed by the couple on stage. "The chemistry's there…" I started to walk up behind her.

"Yeah," She sighed without turning round, "She's singing from the heart, I think they both are… Ash!??? What are you doing here?"

She looked sad but in a way relived, as she turned to see me.

"Yeah it's me. I wish I could say; I knew you were hurting so knew I had to find you… but…" I instantly stopped talking, aware of how stupid I sounded.

"But?" Spencer looked amused at my struggle with the sensitive side I never knew I had. She looked cute, casual really suited her, though i'm certain that the T an jeans would look a hell of a lot better on my bedroom floor...

"But Mad's brought me here to annoy you guys. Sorry, if you wanted a private night." I shoved my hands into my pockets and smiled sheepishly, pushing all bad thoughts to the back of my head.

"Well I think that's defiantly a mood killer if a night of passion was to follow don't you?" she gestured up at Kyla an Carmen finishing off there song. "And Ashley, I wanted to say thanks, for you know, telling Kyla **you** kissed **me**," She looked down at her hands as she spoke.

"No problem," I struggled to hide how much her first comment stung. "so, what you singing?" I asked straining to see what song she had written on the piece of paper.

"That's for me to know….." She teased as she went to hand in her slip "I've got to talk to Kyla after that performance, I'll see ya Ash. By the way, are you singing? I heard your good" She stopped waiting for an answer.

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood,"

She nodded and carried on walking, mmm she even had walking away down to an art.

*********************************************************************

Madison's POV:

I'm really not into this whole gay thing, but it turns out guys love it! So I figure get Ash to think im into her, and then when everyone thinks were dating I get all credit for getting her back on track! Plus I get back into 'talk times' while winning Ashley's affections over that Carlin girl, I'm sick of her, Ashley is **my** bestie. My plan seemed flawless this afternoon, now however…

I had the feeling A wasn't buying the girlfriend thing, and she still kept staring at Spencer!

She never even followed me in here!

_Better get a few more drinks in; let's see you resist then Miss _Davies_._

Returning from the toilet I caught sight of A, talking to **her**.

_I'll soon see to that!_

"Madison! How are you?" A extra buff Aiden steps out in front of me, before I'm even half way across the room.

"Not now jerk! I'm kinda busy," again he blocks my way as I go to walk around him. "Sorry, to keep you. But my friends over there say you owe them a little something." He rubbed his fingers together as she flicked his head toward a grubby couple a few tables away.

_Christ! Why now?_

"So care to join us for a drink?" He asked in a menacing undertone, he had already seized the top of my arm, so I really had no other choice.

"Why not?" I growled, as i involuntarily made my way to there table. I hadn't counted Aiden as the type to get involved with this kind of thing. Then again these druggy's always need muscle to do there dirty work, but what was he getting out of this? Despite what Ashley said, I had always had a major crush on the guy.

"Dan, Steff." I acknowledged the two lowlifes, eager not to be seen anywhere near them, I pulled out my purse. "How much do I owe you? I really have better things to do."

"Seventy should do it," The guy coughed noisily.

_Ewww he better not have a disease!_

I quickly counted out seventy dollars into the grotty mans hand, before glancing round.

_Fucksake!_

Ashley was glaring at me. Why can nothing be simple?

I quickly got up and made my way over, "Hey," I tried acting as though nothing had happened.

"Cut the bullshit Madison, what's going on?"

I hate her mood swings at the minute. She has just got past the shakes and cold sweats; sure, its gonna be hard cutting out drugs but hello! She's just peachy with Spencer. Why do I have to deal with the bad parts?

"Nothing, babe why?" I signal to the waiter for a few more drinks.

"Because your acting weird, plus I just saw you had over a lot of money to the local drug dealers and Aiden." She quickly downed the whiskey in front of her; I didn't hesitate to get another.

"I owed them a bit of money is all; I wanted to bring **you** out for a change." I smiled at her despite the knot in my stomach.

"Right. But stop with all these drinks already, I'm really tipsy as it shouldn't get involved with those guys, they're trouble. You should know they used to fix me up for my hit" She looked at me dissapointedly but seemed to buy it.

"I know I'm sorry, it won't happen again" it killed me to roll over like this, but it was worth it.

"Good, but that still doesn't explain the weird behaviour."

I tried to look embarrassed but she just gave me the 'well?' look. "A, u know I'm useless at subtle so I'm just gonna say it. I really like you and by like I mean…"

I leant forward in my seat, and pulled her lips to mine. For a second I thought I had her.

"Mad!! So what? You're so straight you're bent now?" she chuckled at her own words, "Sorry hun, your not my type, anyway your one of my besties it would just be wrong"

**One**_ of her besties?!?! i __**was**__ her __**only**__ bestie! That's it,_

"Whatever Ashley, laugh it up, but I really mean it." I got up to fetch another round, pretending to be hurt at her rejection.

_Time for something a little stronger._

*********************************************************************

Spencer's POV

After our talk, Carmen announced she and Baine were leaving early; Baine didn't feel well and was burning up fast. Having seen Carmen and Baine to a taxi, Kyla had joined some friends she recognised from school. Giving me an opportunity to read the paragraph Ash had written about me;

_It is not a thing, but a person that has affected my life in both a positive and a negative way. This person is Spencer Carlin. The day I met her I was on the verge of blowing my exam results and even my inheritance, I had just about given up caring. _

_Within five minutes of sitting next to her I was spilling my guts; something that I didn't think was me. But I feel that she has actually shown me who I really am, sad I know but its true. I used to get drunk, miss school and take a few drugs here and there, but since I have met her I feel I want to turn my life around. Shown her who I used to be, before all of this stuff._

_I have been off the drugs for nearly a month now, not that she believes me. A negative being that she is dating my sister which hurts like hell, but in a way im glad their happy, I have never been too good at lasting relationships. _

_I suppose you could say that is the only negative to Spencer, she's not with_ _me. _

And now I was nearly crying! Well done Ash.

I couldn't believe it, she wasn't drugged up that night she lost the Porsche after all, she **really** cared and was **really** trying.

"Spencer?"

_HUH? Oooo!_

The DJ called me up to sing. Standing in front of so many people was daunting, that was until I got a thumbs up from Ash, suddenly I felt I could take on the world.

Smiling warmly I found I had to sing to her as Kyla had Carmen, simply to keep going.

_**OOO Life….**_

_**Is bigger,**_

_**It's bigger than you,**_

_**And you are not me,**_

_**The lengths that I would go to,**_

_**The distance in your eyes,**_

_**Oh no I've said too much,**_

_**I set it up, **_

_**That's me in the corner,**_

_**That's me in the spot, light,**_

_**Loosing my religion,**_

_**Trying to keep, out, you,**_

_**and i don't know if i can do it,**_

_**oh no i've said too much,**_

_**i haven't said enough,**_

_**i thought that i heard you laughing,**_

_**i thought that i heard you sing,**_

_**i think i thought i saw you try.....**_

_Hmmm I could i have chose a better song?_

Once I had finished my song I made my way over to Ashley and Madison. "Mind if I join you? Kyla's talking to some friends outside."

"Sure," Ashley grinned sheepishly, clearly drunk. "I thought you where cutting down," I added as I fell into a creaking wooden chair.

"And I thought your girlfriend was outside," Madison quickly pointed out as Kyla rushed up besides me, "Spencer, I just got a text off Carmen, Baine has been rushed into hospital, he just collapsed I, Erm..." She struggled for words both sad and scared.

"Hey it's fine, he'll be ok trust me, you go and support Carmen. I'm sure she could do with it right now." I pulled the girl into an embrace, wiping the tears from her eyes.

_She was so like her sister at times._

Seeing either of them upset always choked me, swallowing the lump in my throat I loosened my hold on her, "Now go you fool," I tried to force a laugh, but ended up welling up myself.

Instead she just stood looking at me, tearfully. "Spence, Thank you and guess i'll see you" she mouthed the last word, too overcome to speak. Cupping her face in my hands I kissed her in a way we hadn't before, it was deep and meaningful. I wanted her to know I was here should she need me.

"She'll still be here tomorrow!" Ash grumbled as we broke apart. I watched Kyla leave, ignoring the grouch.

"Did she say he collapsed?" Madison asked, noseily as I sat back down. "Yes Mad's! Now stop bugging her!" Ashley snapped, obviously upset by our kiss. Madison Paled. A lot.

"What's up with you?" I replied concerned for the both of them. "Nothing, just feeling a little dizzy" Ash answered first. "I forgot I have to meet someone, got to go!" Madison hastily headed for the door, leaving me alone apart from a drunken Ashley struggling with serious mood swing issues.

"I like that you're looking out for my sister, but I couldn't help but get the feeling that song was for me" Ash winked cheekily no sooner as Madison had gone.

"And I can't help but get the feeling your drunk." I giggled motioning at several empty glasses on the table, "But... seeing as you won't remember this in the morning I feel I can be honest, it was for none other than Ashley Davies." I winked playfully back.

She smiled dopily, "Hey, I wanted to stay sober, blame Mad's, she insisted I have all these. As for the song well, suddenly **I** feel in the mood"

"Ash! That made no sense. Where are you going?" I watched as she clambered out of her seat staggered towards the DJ booth, and began talking to the DJ.

"OK people we have a little surprise for you now, the one and only Ashley Davies, former guitarist and lead singer of the former band After Dark. Will be singing for us tonight!!! Take it away Ashley!"

I watched her behind the mic; she looked so natural, not to mention RED HOT in those pants! It was a good job she was so drunk, it made me rememeber why i couldn't just jump her right here. Though she seemed more spaced out than drunk…..

No. surely she wouldn't have? Not now.

As the first few drum beats began I instantly forgot my concerns, realising the song was by Shinedown, my faverite band at the minute, Ash had got me listening to them a few weeks before. We had used to listen to this song while getting tipsy after a homework session, it reminded me of the times we would pass out on Ash's bed, too drunk to go next door.

_**If you only knew,**_

_**i'm hanging by a thread,**_

_**the where i stand for you,**_

_**If you only knew,**_

_**I'd sacrifice my beating heart,**_

_**Before I loose.... you,**_

_**I still hold on to the letters,**_

_**You've returned,**_

_**I swear I've lived and learned,**_

_**It's four o three,**_

_**And I can't sleep,**_

_**Without you next to me,**_

_**I toss and turn like the sea.**_

_**If I drown tonight,**_

_**Bring me back to life, **_

_**Breathe your breath in me,**_

_**The only thing I still believe in,**_

_**Is you, if you only knew,**_

_**If you only knew,**_

_**How many times,**_

_**I've counted all the words,**_

_**That went wrong,**_

_**If you only knew,**_

_**How i refuse to let you go,**_

_**Even when your gone,**_

_**I don't regret any days i spent,**_

_**Nights we shared,**_

_**Or letters that i sent,**_

_**It's four o three,**_

_**And I can't sleep,**_

_**Without you next to me,**_

_**I toss and turn like the sea.**_

_**If I drown tonight,**_

_**Bring me back to life……..**_

My heart suddenly stopped, and it had nothing to do with Ash's singing, which until this point was perfect.

Ash had keeled over, clutching her stomach. I leapt towards the stage, but she had collapsed before I could reach her.

I looked around for help as I scrabbled at my phone, seeing only Aiden and two well known drug dealers bustling out the door.

"Shit! Call 911!" The DJ brings me to my senses, I punch in the numbers, throwing a protective arm over my unconscious friend, "Hold on Ash."

*********************************************************************

**A/N:** As ever plz review! They are underrated and i love to hear ur veiws :D


	10. Flavour of the week

**Flavour of the week. **

A/N: Still with the old internet problems at work :S so this wasn't up as fast as I wanted but either way it's done now :) hope you like.

01shane01- I know I'm evil :) I finally downloaded sum Skillet! lol hopefully this chapter will make up for the last kinda everywhere chap :S

free21- glad you like lol ye Madison's nasty ;P

ROCKMYHEART- hmmm so it does haha, guess you'll see this chapter does have a few more answers…. XD

Hotcutii3- lmao will b fun thinking of ways for revenge *Evil laugh* hope you like this one

Seyheystevierey- :D lol yup I have so many ideas of what I could do, it's just picking one :/

Darcelynn- haha ur not the only one! :D glad your back n same except its v internet :S

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Kyla's POV:

"Kyla!!!"

As soon as I walked into the waiting room Carmen crashed into to me. You'd have thought we hadn't seen each other for months the way she clung to me.

"Hey," I managed, not sounding as positive as I wanted too.

"Please tell me you're wearing your ring? Don't ask" she sighed, scanning my hands for the only ring I ever really wore. It was diamond and I hardly wore it out, the last present from my dad before he died.

"Yeah??" I flicked my hand up to show her, when she tugged it off my hand and forced it onto my wedding finger.

"This is Baines fiancée," She called dragging me over to the reception desk. The nurse nodded, "OK Miss Lee's he's on ward 360"

*********************************************************************

"Alright _Miss_ _Lee's_ since when am _I_ marrying Baine?" I made sure we where clear of the waiting room before questioning Kyla.

"Since they only let family in, I'd already said I was his sister plus I thought I saw you with your diamond ring earlier, so it made sense" she shrugged as we walked past several busy wards.

"So I couldn't just be another sister, I had to be marrying the guy?" I spoke a little sharply, and apologised when I saw Carmen looking hurt.

"Sorry Carm, I have had a rough day you know, but I understand you have things ten times worse right now." My shoulders slumped, something she seemed to notice.

"It's OK" She forced a smile, "So that talk with Spencer a little heavier than it seemed huh?"

I didn't get a chance to reply, as a patient was wheeled between us, to a room down the corridor. Squashed against the wall I noticed the passing patient was an almost unrecognisable Baine, hooked up to tubes, pipes and breathing apparatus.

"Kyla, that was…."

"Baine, I know" She looked mortified.

"Come on then!" Tugging her sleeve, I yanked her down the corridor; to the room he was taken.

When we reached his door Carmen froze up, there where three doctors all tapping away at various machines that flashed and beeped, while a nurse took notes in the corner.

Aherrrm.

I cleared my throat, drawing a young doctor's attention. He had long blonde hair and was quite attractive as far as doctor's go, "Ladies? Does either of you know this boy?" his voice was rich despite his almost whisper, I turned to Carmen also captivated by him.

"Yeah, I'm his sister and this is his fiancée" she quickly found her words before I screwed the details up and tried to hit on him.

"Well, do either of you know what he's taken? It's vital we find out, so we can treat him" He searched both of our faces.

"What? As in, like, a drug?!" Carmen was baffled "No way, I mean he did a bit of weed here and there, but no way would he do anything else."

"It's defiantly some form of drug Miss, we've treated him the best we can for now, but I'm afraid until we know for sure, Baine here's, fighting for his life"

On hearing this Carmen ran from the room in floods of tears.

"Carmen!? Thank you doctor," He nodded before I ran the length of the corridor searching for my friend. When she wanted to run, she could run, but I managed to find her easily enough.

She was curled in a corner of a green sofa in what looked like an old staff room, "Carm? Err; I don't think you're supposed to be in here…" I slipped into the musty room.

"I don't care! I couldn't careless!!" She shot from where she lay, "Just go away Kyla I want to be alone!" I couldn't say that didn't hurt, but I sat by her despite her protests.

"No Carmen, I'm here for **you** and I'm not going anywhere, so you will just have to get used to it" I told her firmly, after which she fell silent.

*********************************************************************

She had sat staring at the grey walls for over an hour; I was beginning to think she may never talk again, when she finally let her folded arms fall to her side.

Taking every opportunity to show my support, I slowly reached across and intertwined our fingers.

Absentmindedly playing with them, I didn't notice Carmen staring round at me.

"So your bi?"

I jumped slightly as she broke the silence, "I guess," shrugging casually I carried on running my fingers over hers.

"You where totally checking that doctor out!" She sniggered into her legs, which she had pulled tight to her chin with her free hand.

"Hell yeah! He was cute" I joked, happy to have her talking again.

I could feel her eyes on me but paid no attention to it, just studied her hands, I wanted **her** to make the effort this time.

"Kyla?" She waited till my eyes met hers before speaking, "You were telling me about Spence?" my gaze dropped.

"Kyla." She gently sqooze my hand, "Please tell me..."

*********************************************************************

_**Flashback**_

Me and Carmen had just finished up singing, and left the stage to an enthusiastic round of applause. "Now I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that!" Carmen chirped, "What the applause or that I could actually sing?" I raised my eyebrows suspiciously.

"Maybe I'm talking about something else," She grinned wickedly for a minute.

"Oh? I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about Carm" I repeated her earlier words, attempting to play down the fact; the sexual tension between us was killing me….

I watched as the smile slipped from her face.

_Nice going Kyla, really smooth!!!_

I felt a hand fall softly on my shoulder, "Kyla. Could _we_ talk_?_ Carmen, I think you should go see Baine, he looked pretty sick."For the first time since the beginning of the song, became aware that my girlfriend was in the same room.

_**End of flashback**_

*********************************************************************

"We talked; she pretty much told me she was in love with Ash, so we reached a mutual agreement to not see each other any more." I spoke more to our hands than my friend.

_So I'd left out __**my**__ reason we weren't together but what was I gonna do? I didn't want her to know __**she**__ was my reason for the break up._

"What?!?! Sorry Kyla, I'm not buying it. There's something you're not telling me here. If it was a mutual agreement you weren't happy either, **explain**!"

_Damn her! She's doing that thing again. I hate that._

I tried to sulk, much to her amusement.

_Who am I kidding I love that she gets me……._

"I can't be with her when I know I want you; it's not fair on either of us. That's pretty much what I told her, and she told me she felt the same with Ashley so that's how it happened. But now you're going to hate me for not just seeing you as a friend, but I really can't Carmen and it hurts. It really hurts…" When I finally caught my breath, I found her speechless.

I couldn't believe I had just told her that, or even figure out why. When there was no immediate reply I let go of her hand and got up to leave.

"So a bad night for relationships all around then,"

I stopped in the doorway as Carmen spoke out, "What?"

"I was going to finish it with Baine tonight, you know, until this happened."

I looked around and saw her staring blankly at the wall as she spoke. "Why? You guys were great together, every time I saw you two you'd be holding hands, making out or laughing at one of his lame ass remarks" I hovered in the doorway, ready to leave should things get awkward.

She laughed dryly, "That was only ever when you were around, why did you think he got jealous of you,"

"So you did that because you knew how I felt, knowing that it hurt me? Low blow Carmen-"

"No Kyla, I did it because of _how_ I felt for you. I had all these feelings and, I don't know. It wasn't right…."

_Wow ok I didn't dream that was going on in her head- hello more confusion._

I had sagged against the doorway in amazement, running a hand through my hair I let it all sink in.

"You know what? This is wayyy too confusing, I'm sorry Carmen, I'm still struggling with my own sexuality here, I just can't go through all of this again." This time when I left she didn't try to stop me.

*********************************************************************

_**Take these haunted**_

_**Hallow, dreams**_

_**Drive them far from me…**_

_**Only you, can save me now...**_

_**Im falling way too fast-**_

_**Don't let me down**_

_**Don't want to drown**_

_**Don't let me down **_

_**Don't let me down**_

I woke in the reception of the hospital, not happy to leave Carmen alone I had waited out here and must have dosed off.

I pulled my still ringing cell from my jeans pocket. Three missed calls and a message, the display read as Spencer.

"Hey what's up?" I must have sounded a little groggy still, "Hey. Sorry if I woke you, but Kyla it's urgent. Tell the doctors they are tranq's. Horse tranquillisers."

It took a while before I realised what Spencer was on about. "Oh? Fuck! Baine! Yeah sure, im on it." This new information provided a much needed burst of energy, sliding my phone back into my pocket I darted off towards Baines ward.

Several questions swam around my head, as the corridors seemed to float past.

_How did Spencer know it was a drug?_

_Did she drug Baine?_

_No she wouldn't have, but how did she know we needed to know?_

"Horse…Tranquil…isers!!" I panted as I burst into Baine's room, the blonde haired doctor was still inside, and quickly ran to fetch the others on hearing this.

Once I had time to catch my breath, I realised he had been sat talking to Carmen. She shifted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable under my gaze "How do you know that?" She asked curiously.

"Spencer. I was asleep in reception and she just rang telling me to tell the doctors quick. God knows how she knew, hopefully it will be enough." I looked over at Baine, who lay seemingly lifeless on the hospital bed.

Several doctors piled into the room and carted him out. "Girls I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now," The Blonde doctor guided us out of the room. "I promise, we will do our best." He insisted as he shut the door behind us.

"I'm sorry I walked off earlier, I know you need support and not a guilt trip right now, but the last forty eight hours haven't exactly been my smoothest." I looked down at my Vans as we walked down the corridor, headed nowhere in particular.

"I'm glad you came back," She spoke quietly also to her Airwalk, "You know you didn't let me finish earlier." bumping into my shoulder gently, she forced my eyes away from my battered shoes.

"What I was trying to say was, I was confused. Really confused, but when we sang that song together I didn't care; If it seemed wrong, If I got no end of grief for it, if it meant I had to break up with a boyfriend I only dated to hide my true feelings."

I stopped as we approached a familiar looking door, this was getting too much for me and I felt tears beginning to form, "Carm please." I wiped my eyes roughly ashamed I was crying over her again, "Please, don't say it if you don't mean it. I'm sick of the head games. You told me yourself you couldn't careless"

"I meant Baine, I saw him in that room and it hurt me that I didn't care like a girlfriend should, I _couldn't _care less. That's why I ran away Kyla," Her eyes bore into mine, as she continued despite my words "After the song I realised you were always there, you always have been and you only proved it further tonight."

I was bowled over as she kissed me hard on the lips. I hesitated at first, scared of another rejection maybe. But when she didn't pull away I let my every feeling for the girl run wild.

Once I had returned the kiss, Carmen grew bolder and walked me backwards, her mouth moving quickly from mine to my neck, until we collided with a door.

Her hands snaked around my waist pulling us closer, only working to fuel the passion with which we kissed. Something that had not gone unnoticed by the patients in the opposite ward, we had already earned numerous wolf whistles.

"Get a room!" Some grouchy old man had decided to take a late night stroll in the corridor, and was waving his Zimmer frame a little too enthusiastically, for a hundred something year old.

"Carm, I think he's gonna have heart failure in a minute," I bit my lip as she nipped playfully at my neck.

"Fine." She ran her tongue up to just below my jaw-line before turning to the ruffled man, "We'll get a room…"

*********************************************************************

I suddenly realised where we where, as we tumbled into the old staff room, caught up in each other. "Romantic," I mumbled finding I was unable to detach myself from her.

She broke away from me briefly "Take it or leave it."

I pretended to think on it for a while, "Hmm, defiantly the first one" again our lips moulded together, I guided her back onto the sofa.

Our breathing was ragged as we tugged off our shirts hurriedly, each eager to have the other back in our arms.

_**Take these haunted**_

_**Hallow, dreams**_

_**Drive them far from me….**_

_**Only you, can save me now...**_

_**Im falling way too fast-**_

_**Don't let me down**_

_**Don't want to drown**_

_**Don't let me down **_

_**Don't let me down**_

_**Take this chance**_

_**To make us last**_

_**Shadows cloud a once**_

_**Colourful past, time, now a memory**_

_**My dreams show you **_

_**Alone with me**_

_**Alone, at peace, we're still**_

_**Don't let me down**_

_**Don't want to drown**_

_**Don't let me down **_

_**Don't let me down**_

My phone sang out, "Who is it?" Carmen asked as I broke away from her, to tug it from my jeans "Spencer?" I looked at the display again, confused "It's two o'clock why would she be calling?"

"Probably just to check on Baine, Ignore it babe" Her mouth found mine again, distracting me temporarily.

_**Take these haunted**_

_**Hallow, dreams**_

_**Drive them far from me….**_

"Sorry Spence, but she's mine now," I couldn't help but snigger as Carmen jealously snatched the phone from my hand and turned it off.

"What are you laughing at?" She threw my phone onto the coffee table, as she straddled me and pouted sexily "You're **all** mine. That is, if you want me…"

*********************************************************************

**Well hope you liked this one - review!!!! Lol **


	11. Hell and high water part 1

**Hell and high water (part 1).**

**A/N: **Hey guys I know it's been a while, sorry been feeling a little flat didn't want it to ruin the story. I felt bad having left it so long so split the chapter up Kan't promise I'll have another up 4 a while sorry guys please bear with me. I loved the last reviews btw :)

01Shane01- glad u liked it I was a lil worried ppl mite disapprove of those 2

Seyheystevierey- :D that meant a lot thanks ;P hope I don't let u guys down with this one just going thru sum weird times atm :S

Hotcutii3- lolz hope u like this chapter

ROCKMYHEART- I know I can't wait 2 b writing the Spashley! Just gotta sort some stuff n im all good 4 writing again lol

WillowOn3- I'll do my best to update hope this has a few answers :D

Free21- haha we shall see…

Spencer's POV:

_Damn it! Why would Kyla turn her phone off?!_

I was stood next to Ashley's bed holding a limp hand, praying that she would just wake up.

"Spencer, could you step outside please." My father poked his head into the isolated room.

He had been working in medicine ever since I could remember and was the reason I knew to find out what Ashley and Baine had been spiked with.

I reluctantly loosed Ash's hand, and followed my father out of the room.

_At least this meant she was still alive, doctors weren't meant to talk over patients unless they where deceased._

"Please tell me this is good news." I couldn't help keep casting longing looks through her window.

"Well let's look at it like this; she would have died had you left it any longer. She's in a coma at the minute; we're not too sure how long it will last, a few weeks at most hopefully."

He too looked into the small room sadly, "but there is always the chance of paralysis and mild brain damage, something we are unable to predict until she regains consciousness. I'm sorry hunny."

My legs gave way as I collapsed in a state of shock.

_No, this couldn't happen. Not to Ashley, she was my friend, my age, it wasn't right…_

"Spencer!" My dad supported me as I climbed to my feet, "Come on I'll get you something from the café, and **you** wait in Ashley's room." I let him guide me through the door and into a seat, feeling completely numb.

_What would I do without her? How could I live knowing she was stuck in a shell?_

*********************************************************************

"Spencer I really think you should inform the family," my dad suggested passing me a coffee and bun.

"How can I? Her dad's dead, her mom won't care and Kyla won't answer her phone!" I started to hyperventilate, but he grabbed my arm stopping the sudden panic.

"It's your other friend you should be concerned for, Ashley's stable, at least." He eyed me suspiciously waiting for another freak out.

I just groaned and buried my face in my hands, "The poor guy! Don't get me wrong dad that is the last thing I wanted to hear, but he just doesn't mean the same to me as Ashley does" I looked down into her peaceful face, you would have thought she was just sleeping.

"I get it, I mean you two were best friends" He smiled sympathetically not quite getting what I was saying.

"Doctor Carlin your needed in ward three sixty," a young doctor with long blonde hair poked his head round the door.

"Thanks Ricky, can you just take Ashley's temperature and check her drip for me" He got up to go, winking as he left "She's a strong one she'll be fine." He smiled half heartedly as he left the intern to take over.

"I don't know how you can do it, seeing people in this state all the time." The young doctor peered up from the notes on his clipboard as I spoke.

"It's hard," he sighed, sweeping back a lock of hair, "but there are perks, I mean you help people for one, not to mention some of the things that happen in here are, well sometimes all together unbelievable." He flashed me a smile as he re-tied Ashley's drip.

"I can believe it." I pulled my chair round, so as to face Ash but was interrupted when two police officers, entered the room.

"Can I help you officers?" The blonde doctor squared up to the two uniformed officers that were completely blanking him.

"Miss Carlin?" The first officer stepped forward threateningly.

_O well, I knew it would happen sometime._

Quickly kissing Ash on the forehead I replied; "Yes?"

"You're under arrest for the assault of one Madison Duarte…"

I was read my rights and cuffed as they lead me out, much to Ricky's surprise.

Thankfully the nurse at reception had enough about her to call up to my dad when the police had arrived.

"Excuse me! Why are you arresting my daughter?" A very flustered Arthur Carlin called, rapidly emerging from an empty ward.

"Mr Carlin, we received a telephone call earlier this morning, from a highly distressed Mrs' Duarte. Claiming Spencer 'savagely' attacked her daughter; there are several eye witnesses as well as incriminating video footage of the attack. In my eye's 'savage' would be an understatement."

I watched as my dad stood looking awestruck, "But my Spencer wouldn't do such a thing! And don't let them convince you otherwise until I can get you a lawyer Spencer!"

His words rang in my ears as the officers continued to walk me out.

"_**My **__Spencer."_

"_Wouldn't do such a thing"_

_I honestly don't know what had possessed me, but I __**had**__ given Madison what was coming to her. I mean what nut job intentionally hurts____friends like that!_

I was roughly 'assisted' into the backseat of the squad car, as my mind replayed the scene from earlier.

*********************************************************************

_**Flashback**_

"Miss? Do you want to ride with her to the hospital? Looks like you're in shock," A paramedic placed his hand on my shoulder, as Ashley was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

Having seen Ashley in safe hands, I just shook my head "Just help her; I have someone I have to talk too."

One of Kyla's friends kindly offered to give me a lift, but instead of my house I asked to be dropped at Aiden's.

I felt bad leaving Ash in such a state but that boy was up to something, and I didn't like it.

We pulled up outside his house, in time to catch him and Madison having a heated argument on his doorstep. They didn't even notice as I stepped out of the car and made my way up his drive.

"Aiden! They weren't just 'pills' they had to take Baine to hospital! We could all go down for this!!!"

"Hey! Enough of the _we, _I just told you were to get some good stuff, how was I to know you we going to put them in her drink you stupid _cow_!" He was red in the face from bawling at her

"Go HOME Mad's! I have **NOTHING **to do with this." She stood silently, her sobs barely audible.

"Look Ash was on all sorts anyway, they'll just say it was an overdose." He shrugged as her tears subsided and retreated indoors, leaving her sobbing outside.

My blood boiled at Aiden's final comment. I couldn't believe he could be so blasé, when it came to came to someone he claimed to have 'loved'

Even worse, was the fact her so called best friend had just admitted to drugging Ash!

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!!!"

My words came out in short sharp bursts, as I struggled to contain the anger I felt coursing through me.

Unnerved, Madison jumped around to face me clutching at her chest. "Jesus Carlin. You scared me!"

"You absolute coward! How could you? What in god's name, where you thinking!" I came to stop centimetres from the now twitchy girl.

I felt my hands tighten into fists at my sides; it was taking every ounce of self control I had not to send her teeth flying down her throat.

"Well? Did you know that Ash could be dying on her hospital bed? Or that she had actually started to detox from drugs? Obviously you don't care, or you wouldn't have spiked her! What? Miss Mouth lost for words?" My body had tensed and was shaking with anger at the mere thought of her doing this to Ash.

"This is your entire fault Carlin! I wouldn't have had to have drugged _my _best friend in the first place if you hadn't turned up and stolen the limelight!"

_Limelight?!?! She nearly __**killed **__the love of my life, for limelight!"_

"You shallow cow-"

I snapped.

She didn't stand a chance against the sudden flurry of fists that flew her way, quickly crumpling to the floor, she attempted to shield her already blood sodden face.

"Whoa! Spencer, what the hell man?" Glen had appeared from nowhere, struggling he managed to tear me away from the bloody mess on the ground, I was not yet finished with.

"Shit! Madison is that you?" He struggled to recognise the sorry form dragging itself to its feet, while wrestling to keep me from laying into her some more. "Spencer stop it! I think you've proved your point!"

"Yeah it's her!" I spat maliciously, "and the only thing that will stop me is if she turns her self in for the attempted murderer she is!" I clawed at Glens bare arms, in a bid for freedom but to no avail.

"Madison, I'm so sorry about this I don't know what's gotten into her." My brother looked down at me confused by my words and my actions.

"Glen!!! She spiked Ash and Baines drink! There in hospital and could be dying right now!" Clearly he saw the fury in my eyes, as he rounded on Madison himself "Is this true?"

"It wasn't, well it was… but I…." I girl spluttered, struggling to talk through her split lip.

"Madison. **What** did you put in their drinks?" His eyes flashed as his lip curled into a snarl.

"I don't know, I got it off these dealers…." She began to sob, doing little to sway Glen.

"THEN CALL THEM AND FIND OUT YOU STUPID GIRL!" he boomed impressively causing Madison to ferret around for her phone.

No sooner had 'Horse Tranquilisers' left Madison's lips, Glen tugged me into his car.

"Right you'd better call ahead and let the hospital know what they were drugged with, I'll drop you off there. Then I guess I'll have to come back here and try to convince Madison not to get the police involved."

My head was swimming, all I knew was I loved my brother so much right now; he could have saved Ashley's life.

_**End flashback.**_

*********************************************************************

Don't 4get 2 review they are like little pick me ups- el :D


	12. Hell and high water part 2

**Hell and high water (part 2)**

**A/N: **So so sorry for the wait, I hope I haven't lost any readers! Things got a lil hectic for a while but im back now =) and I promise u wont have to wait that long for an update again! I must say loving the last updates =D

01Shane01- ye I know that lol but I meant I didn't know if ppl would approve of the way they got 2gether u know with Baine in a coma n shizzle XD

Seyheystevierey- ha-ha! I loved your review XD ye I guess work is getting annoying now. I am looking 4 something else but eh. Nywho thanks I reli needed to hear that =D

Hotcutii3- glad ur enjoying it sorry about the w8!

DarceLynn- Lolz! It should start getting fun nyways

WillowOn3- glad u liked it! Should be getting more action packed soon =)

Free21- lol ye I got something planned for them =D should b fun writing!

IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL- I thinks I got it right :S lol thanks 4 the review =)

**Disclaimer****: I do not own SON.**

**Kyla's POV:**

"Ky, wake up"

I was torn from my sleep with a gentle nudge. Opening a single eye I noticed I was in my own bed.

A warm body stirred besides me reminding me I wasn't alone, I glanced over and noticed she had drifted back to sleep.

"Hell's no! Give me one good reason _I_ have to get up, yet _you_ can just go back to sleep?" I yawned; lazily casting an arm across Carmen's dozing form.

"Because," she sighed, her voice thick with sleep "One you have to meet your mother's solicitor," she grappled with the blankets as she twisted to face me, "two you have to pick up Spencer and finally I'm guessing we should visit your sister?"

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as she wound her arms around my own waist and snuggled into my neck.

"Oh. Yeah, true." I agreed though making no attempt to move.

Sleep had clouded my mind, all the worries of the past few weeks temporarily forgotten; now came rushing back as I lay staring at the ceiling. I really didn't want to get out of bed, just doing so meant I had to face harsh reality; just laying here with Carmen was a welcomed break.

Yes we had been filled in on everything. The old staff room, as we discovered late last night, was maybe not the most private of places….

The attractive blonde doctor, on realising my relation to Ashley had finally put two and two together and figured I'd know Spencer through her, so decided to come find me and find _us_ he did.

"You so have to get up" Carmen grumbled with her eyes firmly closed.

"I didn't want to wake you!" I shot defensively "anyways I'm way too comfortable to move right now"

"Well then, I guess I will just have to…."

BANG!

I hit the floor. Hard.

"Carmen! What the hell!" I scrabbled to my feet nursing what I guessed would be a bruise.

"Hey! you're up aren't you?" She smirked up from her pillow.

_Who would have guessed she had that much strength?_

"Kyla! Spencer, go!" She scalded pointing to the door, still snug in bed.

"Carm, I'm gonna grab a shower and _then_ get ready. I think I would get arrested myself if I waltz in there nude." I winked before heading to the bathroom.

"Hmm nude waltzing we should try it sometime!" I was practically pounced on as she leapt from the bed.

"I'd ask what's with the crazy but…." I was quickly silenced as her soft lips met mine.

"You take way too long; I'll just have to help you out with that shower"

I responded with a smug grin as I was lead into the bathroom…

*********************************************************************

**Spencer's POV:**

I couldn't believe I had just spent the night in a cell!

There was still no word from mom or dads solicitor, but then again, it was still pretty early.

I scanned the walls for what could have been the hundredth time.

Still dank.

Still drab.

Still **here.**

RRRRGGGHHH! I was going crazy!

I'd only been here a few hours; yet it already felt an eternity. I ached to be with Ashley, not knowing what was going on killed me.

"Bastard!!! We've lost another one! So much for justice!!!"

My attention was snared by a guard, cursing loudly as he passed my cell. Listening closer I could make out hurried footsteps and angered officers rushing around inside the larger office next door.

"What's going on in there?" two familiar voices drew closer, I recognised them as the guards who had been on duty since I had been brought in. Their earlier conversations were nothing more than background noise, but this was one conversation I was interested in.

"Apparently there's a bit of bother with the witnesses in that Carlin girls case, they're all retracting their statements."

"Well that's pretty strange Jim, what do you reckon the reasoning is?"

"Nothing strange about it at all Carl, it's always the same, probably got in some big shot solicitor."

_OK go mom and dad! They must be spending a fortune for someone of that calibre!_

_Maybe I wouldn't have to wait too long to see Ash after all._

_*********************************************************************_

**Kyla's POV:**

After our steamy shower session I had left Carmen sleeping back at my house, I knew I wasn't the only one who was having a rough time, so left her to sleep while I met Mr. Fallows.

The inside of the police station was humming, phones ringing off the hook, officers darting here and there, over burdened secutarys struggling to relay their latest messages….

ARHHMMM

Our solicitor cleared his throat as we approached the reception. The room grew steadily more silent as officers and office workers alike set eyes on Mr. Fallows.

"You!" The sheriff boomed from across the room, "Well that ruddy well explains it doesn't it!" his grey moustache twitching angrily as he marched over.

"Four witnesses all suddenly unsure of what 'actually' occurred" The enraged officer fumed at the sharply dressed solicitor.

"Now, now Bruce, everyone makes mistakes, you're unnecessary arrest of my client for one," Paul replied, only provoking the elder man further.

"That girl did wrong and you know it!!!" I watched as he waved a stubby finger under the lawyer's nose.

Smugly adjusting his tie, Paul continued "That my friend is slander, but I'll let it slide – this time, what do you say we take this somewhere a little quieter than a waiting room?"

The sheriff reddened, furious he could be spoken to in such a manner, "Right this way MR. FALLOWS!" he growled, spiting out his last two words like they were marmite.

He guided Paul round the reception desk, throwing up a defensive arm as I made to follow.

"You can wait here miss…."

"Oh sorry, I meant to introduce the two of you earlier Bruce, meet Kyla _Davies._" Paul dragged out my last name, insuring it hit home exactly who I was.

"Err hey," I smiled dopily at the grey haired officer not liking the extra attention, his eyes fired up and he fought back whatever he was dying to say.

"Just 'cause she got money, don't make no difference to me. She's still gonna wait out here like everyone else!" his hard grey eyes continued to bore into mine.

"That's fine; but I think you should actually show me something worth holding my client for?" Paul interjected coolly. "Wait here Kyla this might take a while," he smiled confidently before disappearing with Bruce into a back room.

Scooping up a magazine I fell into a chair besides a scruffy looking man.

_Great of all the empty chairs why did I have to choose this one? _

The smell coming from the guy was pretty strong; I tried to focus on an article

_**Baths or Showers? Which are you?**_

_Oh the irony._

"EXCUSE ME!"

_Whoops must have zoned out. Oh crap weirdo now waving a fingerless, gloved hand in front of my face! What do I do now?_

"Huh?" I looked up, from my magazine to the man, who was now pointing at-

"Carmen!"

I leapt up from my seat and bounded over to the beaming brunette. "I was calling your name back there but you were totally spaced" she giggled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured my girl might need some company," she chirped, threading her fingers through mine.

"Too true," I returned her smile and lead her to a chair well away from any possible psychopaths, "That guy was seriously starting to creep me out-" I froze.

"I appreciate your co-operation sheriff, however in future it would be wise to actually have some solid evidence before detaining a client of mine." My head whipped around as I recognised the smug voice of Paul Fallows.

"He did it baby!" I quickly pecked Carmen on the lips as Paul made his way back over to us, a haggard looking Spencer at his side.

"Mr Fallows I don't understand, if you're not working on behalf of my parents then who?" Spencer looked extremely puzzled, and hadn't yet noticed us.

I looked on as he gestured over to me and Carmen.

"What? Kyla! Carmen! Please tell me you're not paying for this! Wait…" Spencer stopped mid sentence as she noticed mine and Carmen's joined hands.

"Congratulations you two! Kyla I'm so happy for you!" She whispered the last part as she pulled me into a painful hug.

"Thanks and don't worry mom's the one that's paying for it" I grinned happy to know that at least one mini drama had been resolved.

"I still don't like it that someone else had to bail me out, but don't get me wrong im grateful," she frowned.

"Don't be daft" I laughed "Come on I'll give you a lift home, I'm sure your dying to grab a shower" I played with my keys as the four of us made our way out of the station.

"Mr Fallows? There was a ton of evidence against me why did the witnesses bail?" Spencer consulted the Solicitor as soon as we had stepped outside.

"What can I say, when word got out that the Davies' had provided you with a solicitor and not just any solicitor" he winked cockily "People panicked and so retracted their statements. We also spoke to the neighbour that had the CCTV camera and pointed out it how much better it was to tape over it. Anyway I will be in touch Kyla, goodbye all." He waved heartily as he wandered of to find his Mercedes, leaving Spencer in disbelief.

"So what's the first thing you're gonna do now we've busted you outta there?" Carmen asked Spencer jokingly.

A determined grin spread across her face, "I'm definitely going to grab that shower, then I'm heading over to the hospital and I'm not leaving Ashley's side until she is one hundred percent better."

I knew she meant every word.

*********************************************************************

I know its short but its something lol don't 4get to review!


End file.
